


Жалоба белой лани

by Ulissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulissa/pseuds/Ulissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Творческое переосмысление старофранцузской баллады "Жалоба белой лани" — мрачной, мистической и красивой истории о темной магии и любви. АУ — Вольдеморт в первый раз развоплотился окончательно, все, кроме него, живы, но живы и некоторые проклятия. Гарри, страстный охотник, приезжает в лесной замок повидать крестного. Старинный Хогвартс полон загадок. Что скрывает ненависть черного человека, придворного зельевара? Какие проклятия таятся в старом замке? Что за чудесную белую лань Гарри мечтает добыть на охоте, и как ему быть, когда он узнает правду?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/gifts).



> berenica - бета  
> Art by Эиринн  
> Предупреждения: Неграфическая жестокость, АУ, ООС. Но закончится все хорошо.  
> Написано на HP Big Bang 2016

В далеком северном море, на острове среди лесов стоял прекрасный замок. Давным-давно там жили люди, наделенные магической силой. Леса простирались далеко и были знамениты обилием зверья и растений, пригодных для изготовления волшебных зелий. Именно в этом замке много лет назад входил в полную силу самый ужасный темный маг этих времен. Он изобрел множество жестоких проклятий и мечтал завоевать мир. Как и повелось, этот безумец обрел не власть над миром, а смерть. Попытавшись убить беспомощного младенца, который оказался сильным магом, он развоплотился. С тех пор жизнь в замке и его окрестностях текла спокойно. Но некоторые проклятия не заканчиваются со смертью сотворившего их. Темные тайны, скрытые от глаз, продолжают жить и умножать страдания.

А сейчас юноша, чья магия прервала владычество зла, вместе со своей матушкой направляется в замок, чтобы навестить друзей и родственников. Долгая пора обучения магическим искусствам окончена, и впереди охота, развлечения, праздничные пиры и беззаботная жизнь — так думает Гарри Поттер и, разумеется, ошибается, как и все, кто строит планы.


	2. Черный человек

Выехав из леса, Гарри остановился. Огромный замок, возвышающийся на холме, поражал воображение. Ему рассказывали, что Хогвартс прекрасен, но он и близко не мог представить себе такого. Величественные стены, высокие изящные башни, высокие мосты — подобного великолепия Гарри еще не видел. Махнув рукой процессии, он тронулся в галоп, желая скорее оказаться в этом чудесном месте. 

Как на крыльях пролетев по мосту, Гарри въехал во внутренний двор и едва успел осадить коня — из-за колонны появился высокий, закутанный в черный плащ человек, левитирующий перед собой котел с дымящейся жидкостью. Гарри едва не задел его, но человек успел увернуться.

— Болван! — гневно вскричал он. — Во имя Мерлина, если тебе не хватает трепки, так и скажи, но не смей портить мою основу для зелья!

Гарри спешился и присмотрелся к сердитому зельевару. Весь в черном, бледный, с проницательными черными глазами и черными волосами, забранными в низкий хвост, с крупным носом и резкими чертами лица, тот излучал силу и опасность.

— Простите мою неловкость. — Гарри было досадно, что его визит начался так неудачно. — Я спешил. 

Он уже вовсю глазел по сторонам: слуги сновали туда и сюда, поглощенные предпраздничной суетой, из подвального окошка вился аппетитный дымок. Гарри поискал глазами конюших, но не нашел и начал сам прохаживать коня, чтобы тот остыл после скачки.

— Спешил! — настиг его низкий, вибрирующий от гнева голос. — И под этим предлогом можно наскакивать на меня, говорить «простите» и считать, что все сойдет с рук?

Гарри обернулся. 

— Чего же еще вы от меня хотите?

— А что можно хотеть от безмозглого олуха, который ничего не видит перед собой и почти портит основу, которая стоит в десятки раз больше, чем можно выручить за столь нерадивого слугу? — каждое слово незнакомца сочилось ядом. 

Гарри улыбнулся — из-за покрытого дорожной грязью плаща и запыленных сапог его, должно быть, приняли за посыльного. Он снял плащ, перекинул его через локоть, оставшись в зеленом камзоле, расшитом золотыми лилиями и серебряными лошадьми и, не прекращая размеренного шага, обернулся к язвительному незнакомцу. Мрачный, с пронизывающим взглядом черных глаз… «Настоящий Черный человек», — подумал Гарри.

— Я был неправ и извинился. И думаю, что сделал много больше положенного по отношению к человеку, положение которого мне неизвестно.

Незнакомец, увидев вышивку на камзоле, застыл как истукан. Гарри успел сделать целый круг по двору и вернуться к нему. Он стоял, выпрямившись, будто проглотил копье, сложив руки на груди. Котел с зельем висел в воздухе у его локтя.

— Еще один Поттер, не так ли? — процедил сквозь зубы Черный человек, впиваясь недоброжелательным взглядом в его лицо. 

— Вы знаете моего отца? — Гарри стало любопытно. 

— Имел несчастье.

— Несчастье?

— Вы такой же невыносимый невежа. 

На глаза Гарри попался мальчик из конюшни, и он поручил коня его заботам. Из ворот послышался шум, и во двор стали въезжать всадники процессии. Найдя глазами матушку, Гарри бросился к ней и помог спешиться. Когда он оглянулся, черного человека уже не было.

*

Слуги проводили гостей к отведенным для них покоям. Гарри с удовольствием слушал оживленные рассказы матери — они обсуждали дорогу, устройство подвесного моста, предстоящий праздник. Живые портреты и движущиеся лестницы были ему в новинку, хотя он читал о них.

В главном зале Гарри даже ахнул — безмятежное голубое небо с несущимися по нему кучевыми облаками вместо потолка потрясло его. 

— Такая несложная магия, но как изящно! — поделился он с матерью.

— Дамблдора считают великим чародеем и за это тоже, — улыбнулась она. — У него есть вкус к прекрасному, а маги часто забывают о важности красоты.

*

До ужина Гарри осматривал замок, потом приводил себя в порядок перед торжественным ужином. Нарядившись в приготовленный красный камзол и подцепив отделанное золотом крепление для палочки, он спустился в большой зал. У стен рассаживались музыканты с рожками и лютнями, пробовали инструменты скрипачи, слуги расставляли приборы, начищали скамьи, устилали столы скатертями.

Между столами широкими шагами расхаживал статный, широкоплечий мужчина. Казалось, от него исходит свет — так богато была расшита самоцветами его праздничная мантия, он отдавал указания, размахивая дымящейся трубкой, хотя Гарри ожидал увидеть палочку. Резко обернувшись, он вплеснул руками:

— Гарри, как же ты вырос!

Смеясь, Гарри сбежал по лестнице вниз и обнял своего крестного. 

— Давно не виделись, Сириус! Знал бы ты, как вырос тот щенок, которого ты мне подарил! Теперь это лучший пес в мире! Белоснежный, с красными ушами… Мне кажется, он влюблен в охоту, я назвал его Энгусом!* 

— Посмотрим, как он покажет себя в Хогвартсе! — усмехнулся Сириус. — Здесь охота… Ты и не видел такой никогда, Гарри. Мы устроим особую охоту в честь твоего совершеннолетия, увидишь, что тут за леса!

— С удовольствием! Лес тут, кажется, потрясающий.

— Ну что же, выкуришь со мной трубочку перед ужином? — Сириус лукаво улыбнулся и расхохотался, когда Гарри, не любивший табак, сморщил нос.

— Ладно, давай встретим Лили и будем рассаживаться… О, вот и Дамблдор, идем, я представлю тебя!

Сириус схватил Гарри под руку и повел к большому креслу, стоявшему во главе стола. К тому же месту с другого конца зала скованно, но быстро шагал седовласый чародей с длинной бородой. Гарри заметил, что его левая рука, странно согнутая и неподвижная, облачена в черную бархатную перчатку выше локтя. Они с Сириусом подошли ближе и поклонились, Дамблдор приветственно кивнул.

— Вижу, прибыл юный Поттер, не так ли?

— Счастлив представить вам своего крестника, сэр! — взмахнул своей трубкой Сириус. — Это мой Гарри! Вылитый Джеймс, правда?

— Гарри Поттер к вашим услугам, сэр, — еще раз поклонился Гарри и ощутил на себе тяжесть внимательного взгляда, а затем прикосновение чужой мощной магии. Он ответил прямым взглядом, и Дамблдор улыбнулся в усы. 

— Гарри Поттер, тебе мы обязаны миром в Хогвартсе и на всем острове! Добро пожаловать! Чувствую, что твое пребывание тут будет интересным. Впрочем… А вот и твоя матушка!

Гарри оглянулся, а Лили, приветливо кивая знакомым и улыбаясь слугам, тотчас оказалась рядом. Они обменялись приветствиями и наконец сели за стол. Гарри устроился между Сириусом и матерью.

Он заметил, что большие блюда в середине пусты, тарелки сияют, но нет и следа еды. Голод напомнил о себе, и в ответ на удивленный взгляд Сириус задорно рассмеялся.

— Думаешь, будем тут грызть фарфор, а?

— Кто знает какие у вас тут порядки, — парировал Гарри, — лестницы своевольничают, портреты разговаривают.

— Нет, поесть тут любят… Смотри!

Дамблдор постучал палочкой по пустому бокалу, и все подняли головы.

— Приветствую в Хогвартсе наших давних друзей! Лили Поттер и Гарри Поттер, добро пожаловать! Поднимем же бокалы и начнем пир!

Палочка Дамблдора опустилась на стол, и тут же все блюда наполнились горячей, испускающей аппетитный аромат едой. Подняв бокал, Гарри пригубил вина и с удовольствием последовал приглашению. 

— Вот оно, наше хогвартское гостеприимство, — удовлетворенно заметил Сириус, наблюдая, как Гарри с аппетитом уплетает кусок оленины, — и, между прочим, этого оленя я загнал только сегодня утром!

— Олени — прекрасная дичь! — горячо воскликнул Гарри. — Отличная цель для гончих! 

— У нас есть и олени, и лани, и другие ходячие деликатесы, верно, Ремус? — обратился Сириус к своему соседу, мужчине несколько потрепанного вида. Черты его лица были как будто полустерты усталостью или давним недугом.

— Верно, Сириус, — его голос звучал мягко, и Гарри улыбнулся ему в ответ. – Надеюсь, тебе у нас понравится. Охотимся мы и на зайцев, и на лис…

— А на волков?

— Ха! — Сириус от души расхохотался и почему-то снова посмотрел на Ремуса. — А на волков в нашем лесу охотиться запрещено, запомни это, Гарри.

— В ваших лесах, должно быть, столько дичи, что потеря невелика! — Гарри отпил вина.

И тут краем глаза он заметил темную тень, скользнувшую вдоль стены. Через мгновение Черный человек возник за спиной Дамблдора. Не глядя вокруг, он подал седому волшебнику маленький фиал.

— Северус! — воскликнула Лили, и лицо ее осветилось улыбкой. 

Она стала похожа на юную девушку, и Гарри с удивлением заметил, как на угрюмом лице мужчины отразился этот свет. Приложив руку к груди, он молча поклонился, но тут же опустил глаза, тихо обращаясь к Дамблдору.

— Северус, поужинай с нами, — с приветливым жестом предложил Дамблдор, обернувшись к Черному человеку.

«Северус», — повторил про себя Гарри.

— Прошу прощения, зелья не ждут. У меня нет времени для развлечений, — тихо, но решительно отрезал тот и, резко развернувшись, вышел из залы.

Гарри проводил его взглядом и снова засмотрелся на висящие над столом свечи. Почему-то ему показалось, что в зале стало больше места, и мрак в углах сгустился, будто пламя утратило яркость. Его собеседники замолчали, и до Гарри долетели слова баллады, которую исполнял юный певец:

— Скроюсь — беги за мной, песню мне спой,  
Не жди, пока смерть принесет нам покой.  
Горечь такая все же слаще, чем мед,  
Тайна любви нам скучать не дает.  
Горше полыни и слаще, чем мед,  
Правит нами любовь. *

— А этот… Северус — кто это? — спросил он.

— Это зельевар Дамблдора, Гарри. Его зовут Северус Снейп, он алхимик, — пояснил Ремус.

— И редкий мерзавец, — добавил Сириус.

— Сириус, прекрати! — возмущенно воскликнула Лили. — Неужели вы все еще не закончили эти детские игры?

— Нет, Лили, — запальчиво возразил Сириус, - он был мерзавцем, а теперь сущий дьявол! И я хочу, чтобы Гарри это знал и держался от него подальше!

— Сириус, я думаю, Гарри способен сам решить, что ему делать, — холодно возразила Лили. Она нахмурилась, раздраженно дернула подбородком, и Гарри тихонько пожал под столом ее руку в безмолвной поддержке.

— Его нужно предостеречь! Снейп — предатель! — Сириус с такой силой опустил кулак на стол, что с его кружевных манжет посыпалась позолота и слетело несколько цветных камней.

— Ну же, Сириус Блэк, негоже начинать приветственный пир с перепалки! Тем более Северус Снейп — мой врач и алхимик, и я доверяю ему,— промолвил Дамблдор и одним суровым взглядом прекратил разговор.

Пир продолжился, и Гарри поддержал разговор об охоте, рассказал о своем долгом путешествии, но про себя решил потом расспросить матушку о таинственном Снейпе, о Черном человеке, который так гневно смотрел на него.

*

На следующее утро, собравшись проведать своих гончих, Гарри шагал по бесконечным анфиладам и дворам Хогвартса. Привлеченный головокружительным ароматом свежеиспеченного хлеба, он зашел в один из внутренних двориков. По-видимому, здесь была кухня. У колодца, нетерпеливо поигрывая палочкой, Снейп распекал нескольких слуг, которые наполняли водой большой сосуд темно-синего стекла. Наверняка он был зачарован: через воронку в небольшую с виду бутыль выливалось уже которое ведро, а Снейп все торопил мальчиков. Такого использования чар расширения пространства Гарри еще не встречал. Спеша опорожнить ведро, один из слуг пролил больше половины на брусчатку, и, спасаясь от брызг, Снейп резко шагнул назад, едва не наступив Гарри на ноги.

— Во имя Мерлина, вы опять явились испортить все, что можно испортить?

— Вовсе нет, я просто шел мимо. Кстати, как ваше зелье? — спросил Гарри.

— Не думаю, что это ваше дело, — язвительно ответил Снейп. 

Гарри удивился: 

— Но послушайте, я же извинился. Я и вправду виноват, и если что-то испортилось по моей вине, я готов приложить усилия к тому, чтобы это исправить.

— Держу пари, вы совершеннейший бездарь в зельях, — высокомерно сказал Снейп, вздернув подбородок. — Юнец, интересующийся лишь охотой да юбками. Чем вы можете помочь?

Услышав про юбки и охоту Гарри, не выдержав, прыснул. Почему-то грубость и высокомерие не отталкивали его, а интриговали.

— Вы не совсем правы, - возразил он любезно, — хотя охоту я люблю. Но у меня есть чудодейственный компонент, который способен исправить немного испорченные зелья. Мне он достался от матушки, и несколько раз, в особенно сложные моменты я пускал его в ход, это превосходное средство! Могу поделиться им с вами. Возможно, тогда вы сочтете, что я извинился достаточно.

— И вы осмеливаетесь предлагать мне такое! — Лицо Снейпа вдруг исказилось от ярости, он почти кричал: — Мне! Универсальный катализатор!

— Именно, катализатор, — оживился Гарри.

— Убирайтесь прочь, Поттер, — прошипел Снейп, — прочь, избавьте меня от ваших недостойных предложений и держитесь подальше. 

Гарри поднял глаза и поймал пылающий взгляд Снейпа. Он был сбит с толку — чем он умудрился вызвать столь бурное негодование? И почему терпит такое обращение? И все-таки вот он, стоит, пойманный в ловушку темными глазами, не в силах сдвинуться с места.

Снейп моргнул и опустил взгляд. За его спиной слуги носили ведра, лишь наполовину полные воды. Гарри все стоял, растерянный и недоумевающий. Его сердце билось гулко, будто перед дракой. Но ведь он — гость, с ним не будут затевать дуэль… Или будут? Снейп молчал и смотрел в землю. Откуда взялось это повисшее между ними напряжение? Наконец, сам не свой от непривычной неловкости, Гарри сделал шаг назад, собираясь уходить.

— Вы такой же невыносимый самодовольный тип, как ваш отец, — тут же вскинулся Снейп. 

Гарри вздохнул почти с облегчением и продолжил разговор:

— Мне говорили, что я похож на него. Но что вы имеете против моего отца?

— Гарри Поттер, хозяин Сириус велел передать вам это! — тонкий голос мальчика, одетого в черную тунику пажа, заставил Гарри подпрыгнуть, а Снейпа — перехватить палочку. 

Гарри наклонился, принимая в руки тяжелый ключ, и почувствовал, что его затягивает в пространственную воронку.

— Жалкий позер, — услышал он, уносимый порт-ключом прочь.

И Гарри был с ним согласен — перемещаться в пределах замка с помощью порт-ключа было не слишком приятно. С другой стороны, он оказался именно там, где хотел. В стороне от жилых помещений располагалось большое приземистое строение, из него несся заливистый собачий лай. Гарри с удовольствием отметил, что с северной стороны псарня защищена густой можжевеловой аллеей — значит, зимой псы не мерзнут.

Стоявший в дверях Сириус широко улыбнулся и поприветствовал Гарри:

— Хотел показать тебе нашу псарню, — сказал он, — подумал, ты собираешься повидать своих зверюг. 

— Похоже, здесь все устроено великолепно! Пойдем, покажи мне, как там Энгус**! Держу пари, он даст фору всем твоим псам.

— Это мы посмотрим! — хмыкнул Сириус, хлопнув его по плечу. — Не думаю, что мои гончие позволят какому-то чужаку их обскакать! Смотри, вот и они!

Гарри оглядел просторную псарню, широкие доски пола, усыпанные свежим песком, и удовлетворенно кивнул. Потом подозвал своего любимца, и Энгус устремился к нему, виляя хвостом. 

— Редкостный красавец, — заметил Сириус, — и вырос хорошо. Какие отметины, залюбуешься!

— Да, — Гарри потрепал пса по холке, — мой красноухий охотник! Смотри, шерсть белая, как снег! Хорошо тут у тебя, отец часто мне рассказывал, как прекрасны Хогвартские конюшни.

— Да уж, — рассмеялся Сириус, — Джеймс же лошадник, каких поискать. Жаль, он не приехал, славно бы поохотились все вместе! 

— Да, жаль, что дела на материке задержали его, он хотел поехать.

Они с Сириусом обошли всех псов и договорились о ближайшей охоте. 

Возвращаясь, Гарри долго блуждал по дворикам. Запах хлеба исчез, слуги проворно сновали туда-сюда, а он все слонялся без дела, словно искал что-то. На обед он опоздал, и большой зал с облачным небом вместо потолка к его приходу был пуст.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мой вольный перевод кусочка неоелизаветинской баллады "What is a Youth", написанной Eugene Walter и исполненной Glen Weston под музыку Nino Rota в фильме Дзеффирелли «Ромео и Джульетта». Вот она в полном варианте, с началом, которое Гарри пропустил: https://youtu.be/2BPakxIS8g8   
> **Энгус — кельтский бог юности и любви


	3. Белая лань

Прежде Гарри не любил охотиться ночью. Но здесь ночь дышала пленительным очарованием. Лес казался полным тайн, и Гарри, подбадривая трех гончих, в который раз объезжал ставшие знакомыми места, наслаждаясь проблесками лунного света на серых стволах бука.

Красноухий пес вдруг застыл, а затем, высоко взлаяв, бросился направо. Гарри заметил изящный изгиб шеи, быстрый всплеск белого — безрогая лань одним прыжком перемахнула через поваленное дерево и бросилась прочь. 

— Ату! Энгус, вперед! — вскричал Гарри и азартно устремился в погоню. Гончие, во главе с белоснежным псом в красных отметинах, припустили вперед, оглашая ночь звонким, музыкальным лаем, он следовал за ними, ветер свистел в ушах, ветви хлестали его, ни одной мысли в голове не осталось — и он был совершенно счастлив.

Жажда настичь прекрасное животное гнала вперед, он несся, как выпущенная из лука стрела, ему казалось, что звезды мчатся по небу, будто гончие под железные звуки рожков, мчатся с ним вместе.

Лань то мелькала впереди, то исчезала, Гарри почти перестал узнавать местность и вдруг выскочил на большую поляну. Там паслось стадо оленей — рогатые темные тени вздрогнули и бросились врассыпную. 

— Не выйдет, — ухмыльнувшись, пробормотал Гарри. Его псы отличались большой верностью — и не подвели. Ни один не бросил добычи: не обращая внимания на другую дичь, они преследовали белую лань, будто были привязаны к ней незримыми узами. И снова продолжалась погоня. 

Небо начало светлеть, когда Гарри отстал и от собак и от лани. Вдалеке слышался лай, но он стихал, видно, собаки потеряли след.

«Не в этот раз, так в другой», — подумал он и пустил коня шагом. 

Нежный утренний свет постепенно заливал лес, и Гарри любовался наливающимся многоцветьем. В свете луны все было чернильным, серым, только лань и гончие сверкали синеватой белизной, а теперь — розовые лучи, золотые блики на коре деревьев, желтизна листьев — настоящий пир для глаз!

Гончие вернулись к нему, виновато понурив головы. Красноухий подбежал, сердито ткнулся в носок сапога и отстал.

— Сегодня не твой день, гордец такой, — утешительно проговорил Гарри, — ну ничего, ничего.

Он спешился и повел лошадь в поводу. Спать не хотелось, наоборот, он чувствовал небывалый подъем. Будто бы он был струной, натянутой между землей и небом, и звучал музыкой, трепеща в ожидании чуда. Гарри дышал полной грудью, наслаждаясь восходом солнца.

Краем глаза он заметил темный силуэт за деревьями. Псы зарычали.

— Отрыщь! — скомандовал он, псы подбежали к нему и застыли. Тень за деревьями замерла. Гарри вдруг необъяснимо задрожал, будто гончая, уловившая след.

— Лежать. — Оставив собак с лошадью, он спешно зашагал туда, где высилась фигура в черном плаще. Он издалека узнал Снейпа по текучим движениям, тот легко скользил между стволов бука, по зарослям папоротника, и Гарри подумал бы о сгустке утреннего тумана, если бы зельевар не был, как всегда, одет во все черное. Гарри улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро! Я думал, все ученые мужи до рассвета занимаются изысканиями и спят до полудня.

— Так поступают только прожигающие жизнь бездельники, — отозвался Снейп, не оборачиваясь. — Обратное, впрочем, неверно.

— В замке я так и не нашел ваших покоев! — Гарри поравнялся с ним, и Снейп сразу остановился. 

— В лаборатории, равно как и в собственных покоях, я прекрасно обхожусь без собак, лошадей и прочих представителей животного мира, — надменно заметил Снейп.

— Знаете, в помещениях я передвигаюсь пешком, — поддразнил его Гарри, — хотя в Хогвартсе такие длинные коридоры…

— Не знаю и, поверьте, не жажду узнать.

— О чем? — Гарри потерял нить разговора.

— О том, как вы передвигаетесь, — закатил глаза Снейп. 

— Ах, ну да. Но я мог бы помочь вам… с зельями, например.

— Мне не нужен помощник, Поттер. Я вполне справляюсь.

Они продолжали медленно идти рядом, и Гарри недоумевал, почему он так настойчиво продолжает навязывать свое общество. Снейп, впрочем, хоть и был подчеркнуто нелюбезен, не спешил избавиться от него.

— Возможно, я мог бы поучиться искусству зельеварения, — продолжил свои попытки Гарри. — Говорят, лучше вас мастера не найти! Вы бы оказали мне честь!

— Мне не нужен и подмастерье. Никогда не имел желания учить кого-то. Особенно, — он остро глянул Гарри в лицо, — сумасброда, едва умеющего управлять собственной лошадью.

— О, Мерлин, вы мне это будете припоминать до конца дней, да? — смутился Гарри.

— Несомненно, — ровно ответил Снейп.

— Ну хоть какое-то впечатление на вас я произвел. 

Снейп хмыкнул. Понемногу они вышли на тропу, где Гарри оставил коня. 

— Хотите я подвезу вас до замка? 

Снейп отшатнулся, будто мысль показалась ему пугающей. Потом сердито фыркнул:

— Поттер, мы же маги! Нет никакой нужды трястись на этой кляче!

Стремительно развернувшись так, что мантия вихрем взметнулась вокруг, он отошел на шаг и аппарировал с громким хлопком.

— Возвращаемся сегодня с пустыми руками, — пожаловался Гарри, обращаясь к гончим. — Ну, не сегодня, так в другой раз! Удача охотников переменчива!


	4. Принц-полукровка

Гарри снова бродил по лесу. Величественные деревья то собирались в почти непроходимую чащу, то расступались, являя взгляду поляны, заросшие травами или кустарником. Осень уже тронула деревья, и свет, пробивающийся сквозь листву, затопил лес густым золотом. Сегодня Гарри уже встретил парочку диких тестралов, о которых раньше только в книгах читал, видел высоко в небе грифона и как раз размышлял о том, водятся ли здесь единороги, когда заметил впереди человека.

Странное волнение охватило его, он ускорил шаг — и понял, что не ошибся. Снейп сосредоточенно разбирал какие-то травы.

Гарри подошел и, запинаясь, поздоровался.

В руках Снейпа была охапка безвременников. Нежные сиреневые венчики, лепестки которых сминались под самым легким ветерком, странно контрастировали с резкими чертами лица зельевара.

— Снова вы! — хмуро проговорил он.

— Да, снова я. Похоже, сама судьба сталкивает нас, вам не кажется?

— Я бы скорее подумал о том, что безделье оставляет вам слишком много времени.

— Вот я и хочу заняться делом, — улыбнулся Гарри, — например, помочь вам. Я вижу, вы собирали безвременники. Они входят в состав зелий для укрепления памяти, пробуждения воспоминаний детства, так ведь?

— И в сотни других зелий, — немного высокомерно заметил Снейп, — особенно ядов.

Гарри оглянулся вокруг. Приметив неподалеку еще одно растение, он подошел, наклонился и осторожно отделил один стебелек с цветком. 

— Поттер, остановитесь! — воскликнул Снейп, но Гарри решительно сорвал один цветок, затем второй и третий, оставив остальную розетку невредимой. Он поднялся и, сделав пару шагов, протянул их Снейпу, который был уже возле него. К его изумлению, тонкие лепестки начали увядать прямо у него в руках. Венчики клонились к земле, утрачивая упругость, и через секунду вместо красивых цветов у него в ладони были сухие стебельки.

— Ох, кажется, это была неудачная попытка, — огорченно вздохнул Гарри. Ему было жаль цветов, да и к тому же он снова выставил себя дураком.

— Поттер, бросьте их, и дайте руки сюда! Что вы за неуч, разве не знаете, что безвременник ядовит? Его нельзя собирать голыми руками!

— Но ведь вы без перчаток! — Гарри, послушавшись, уронил увядшие цветы на землю и попытался вытереть ладони о бриджи.

— Руки! — повелительно прорычал Снейп, и Гарри, не мешкая более, протянул их ладонями вверх. 

Зельевар, опустившись на колени, сдернул с плеча сумку, быстро извлек бутылочку, тряпицу и, смочив ее зельем, потянул ладонь Гарри на себя. Твердо взявшись за запястье, он тщательно протер руки, сперва одну, потом вторую. Гарри было неловко, но ощущать жесткий, уверенный захват было почему-то приятно.

— Так почему же вы сами собирали без перчаток?

— Чары, болван, — коротко ответил Снейп. — Конечно же, я пользуюсь чарами, это надежнее.

— Спасибо, что позаботились обо мне. С вашей стороны это очень великодушно.

Снейп смешался. 

— Можно считать, что вы пострадали, помогая мне. Хотя я не просил вашей помощи.

— А почему цветы завяли?

Снейп вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Безвременники чувствительны к колебаниям магии и эмоций. Поэтому обязательно нужно практиковаться в очищении сознания, если уж собрались собирать их для зелья. Ваш ум должен оставаться ясным, а чувства безмятежными. Страсти, волнения, колебания — все отразится на качестве ингредиентов. Уныние, печаль — и цветы сгниют, как побитые дождем и градом. 

— Ясно, — кивнул Гарри. — Да, с очищением сознания у меня не очень. Жаль, загубил красивые цветы.

— Поттер, держитесь от зелий подальше. Поверьте, это хороший совет. Вы хоть представляете себе, за что хватаетесь? — пальцы Снейпа вдруг сжали его запястье до боли. — Это ядовитейшее растение, о силе которого знают даже магглы! Они зовут его паучьим цветком, чертовым хлебом, и даже пара цветков может убить человека! Маги тоже уважают его: такое позднее цветение делает цветки особенными. Они очень сильны в зельях, хотя и не имеют защиты от магических колебаний того, кто их собирает. Сотни ядов… — Снейп осекся, и выпустил ладони Гарри, не договорив. Он вдруг с ужасом уставился на собственные руки.

— Вы правы, я совсем ничего не запомнил про яды, — признался озадаченный Гарри, — только про воспоминания детства. Подумал, надо же, какое чудесное растение…

— Будто это требовалось доказать, — фыркнул Снейп. — Думаете, существуют только романтические стороны жизни: ах, красивые цветочки, ах воспоминания детства… Кругом тьма, Поттер! Опасные зелья, яды, проклятия — связанные с тем же самым сиреневым цветком! У любой медали есть вторая сторона! У любого, даже самого благонамеренного колдовства есть своя цена! Хоть иногда думайте, прежде чем делать!

Снейп отряхнул мантию, поднял сумку и, не прощаясь, зашагал прочь.

Гарри некоторое время смотрел ему вслед. Потом опустил взгляд на охапку собранных Снейпом бессмертников. Еще недавно такие свежие, теперь они были черными, будто побывали в центре пожара. Едва Гарри дотронулся до них прутиком, они рассыпались черно-серым пеплом.

*

Замок был огромен, и Гарри без устали исследовал его. Его очаровывала непредсказуемость движущихся лестниц, со многими разговорчивыми портретами он здоровался, проходя мимо. Больше всего ему нравились башни с высокими стрельчатыми окнами, ажурной каменной резьбой и полными света залами. С высоких точек открывался вид на величественный лес, и Гарри с радостью узнавал тропы, которые успел полюбить за время своих охотничьих вылазок. С открытых площадок он мог наблюдать за жизнью, кипевшей в маленьких внутренних двориках, наслаждаться запахами хлеба, дыма и осенним ароматом леса. Но все чаще он обнаруживал себя в подземельях. Он ходил по длинным темным коридорам, разглядывал почерневшие от времени зеркала, гравюры и статуи, коварно расставленные у поворотов так, что невнимательный путешественник мог обрушить себе на голову ржавый шлем или латную перчатку. Гарри гадал, не скрывают ли они тайные ходы. Он пытался познакомиться с портретом худой ведьмы в фиолетовой мантии, но она отвернулась, не отвечая на приветствие. Он недоумевал, что за случай раз за разом заводит его вниз, к самому фундаменту Хогвартса.

Было и то, чего он не мог найти. Покои Снейпа. Сириус шутил, что он спит в гробу в склепе, спрятанном под волшебной ивой. И почему-то очень хотелось убедиться, что это шутка. Но Гарри никогда не удавалось встретить его в коридорах. Порой Снейп появлялся на обеде, обменивался с Дамблдором парой слов и исчезал, мрачно взмахнув мантией. Где он живет? Когда спит? Встреча в лесу на рассвете не давала Гарри покоя. Загадки всегда привлекали его, вот и теперь он шагал по подземельям в поисках чего-то, что позволит понять таинственного Черного человека. Если Снейп собирал ингредиенты ранним утром, то, возможно, вечером он все-таки в замке?

Он бы прошел мимо, если бы не тихий булькающий звук и вспышка синего света. Остановившись, Гарри присмотрелся — темная, сливающаяся со стеной дверь была не закрыта, а всего лишь притворена. Постучавшись и тщетно подождав ответа, он толкнул ее и вошел.

Ему открылось просторное помещение, в котором что-то булькало, кипело, испарялось. Множество полок с пузырьками, колбами и ретортами, несколько длинных столов с котлами и горелками сразу напомнило Гарри школьный класс зельеварения. Под одним из котлов горел маленький огонь, зелье медленно кипело, порой на его поверхность собирался огромный пузырь, лопавшийся с громким звуком, видимо, его-то Гарри и услышал из-за двери.

Под высоким сводчатым потолком плавали клочья разноцветного дыма. Все стены были заняты книжными полками. Книги лежали и на столах, вперемешку с разделочными досками, ножами, пергаментами и перьями. Гарри заметил на одном из столов недопитую чашку кофе, поставленную на раскрытую книгу, и улыбнулся. Такое вряд ли мог сделать человек, который спит в гробу. Он осмотрелся внимательнее — во всем этом кажущемся беспорядке обнаружилась своя система. Стол, на котором кипело зелье, был идеально чистым, над котлом Гарри почувствовал купол защитных чар, а у горелки стояли несколько плошек, в которых под чарами стазиса ожидали подготовленные, порезанные ингредиенты: сушеные фиги, идеально ровные кубики имбирного корня, напластованное копыто тестрала и что-то, чего он не мог опознать. Все грязные доски и посуда были сгружены в раковину у входа. А ножи наточены так, что даже не хотелось попробовать их остроту. 

Гарри разглядывал книги на полках и остановился взглядом на потрепанном корешке учебника зельеварения. Вспомнив происшествие с безвременником, он вытащил книгу с полки и открыл ее.

«Собственность Принца-полукровки», — прочел он на титульном листе. Догадка вспыхнула в его сознании. Он уже знал, что его мама дружила раньше со Снейпом, но только теперь догадался, кому принадлежал блокнот с записками, доставшийся от нее и не раз выручавший его на уроках зельеварения — как и те необычные смеси, которые исправляли множество ошибок неумелого зельевара. Понял он и бешенство Снейпа, когда пытался предложить ему его же собственные изобретения. Голова Гарри пошла кругом, он сел и погладил страницы учебника.

«Вот ты какой, Принц-полукровка, значит, ты превратился в Черного человека!» — подумал он. Вспомнил едкие заметки и ту потрясающую точность, которая скрывалась за видимой небрежностью замечаний. 

— А я ведь считал тебя своим другом, — пробормотал он и поежился. Закрыл учебник, потом снова открыл его.

— Может, это поможет мне не выглядеть таким болваном в следующий раз, — прошептал он и углубился в чтение. 

Очнулся он, лишь когда читать стало почти невозможно — свечи догорели, глаза болели от напряжения. Вызвав Темпус, он присвистнул — была середина ночи. Никогда раньше зельеварение не казалось ему таким увлекательным. Встряхнувшись и прогнав оцепенение, Гарри запомнил страницу, поставил учебник на место и пошел спать, намереваясь следующей же ночью дочитать книгу.

*

— Сириус, а все-таки, почему ты не выносишь Снейпа? — спросил Гарри, когда они выбрались верхом к большому озеру. 

Его крестный вскинулся, конь под ним прижал уши и заложил назад. Сириус успокаивающе похлопал его ладонью по шее и зло проговорил, наклонившись:

— Гарри, он же проклятый Пожиратель смерти!

— Правда? А я слышал, что всех Пожирателей покарали и выслали… Как вышло, что он здесь? — удивился Гарри.

— Он поклялся в верности Дамблдору, — скривившись, выплюнул Сириус, — будто можно верить клятвам Снейпа.

— Но Дамблдор верит. Почему же ты нет? 

— Гарри, это старая история… Все началось, еще когда мы вместе начали обучаться магии. Он… он знал тысячу темных заклятий, Гарри! 

— Неужели ты мог ненавидеть только за это?

— Да! Нет… Не знаю, Гарри, он просто выводил меня из себя. Поначалу. А потом… Потом он стал доверенным лицом Волдеморта. У него даже клеймо осталось, темная метка на руке. 

— Но потом он ведь перешел на вашу сторону, так? — продолжал допытываться Гарри.

— Дамблдор утверждает, что Снейп поклялся ему в верности еще до падения Волдеморта, почти сразу после того, как передал пророчество. Дамблдор организовал перемещение твоих родителей и… дальше ты знаешь, наверное.

Гарри промолчал.

— Волдеморт напал на них в дороге. Лили пыталась защитить тебя, ты знаешь, но он не стал ее убивать, только оглушил, а потом…

— Ну да, я знаю, — прервал Гарри, — а потом попытался убить меня и развоплотился.

— Да, — облегченно выдохнул Сириус и тронул поводья. Они почти добрались до озера, когда он продолжил рассказ.

— Дамблдор защитил Снейпа, когда шли судебные разбирательства. Кроме того, Снейп помогает ему… ну, с зельями. Он же получил проклятие Волдеморта, видел перчатку на его руке? Снять его оказалось невозможно.

Гарри с интересом кивнул. Перчатка и угадывающаяся за ней ссохшаяся рука давно интриговали его, но прямо спросить было неудобно — мало кому нравилось вспоминать ту войну.

— Вот, и зелья Снейпа поддерживают его.

— Столько лет? — изумился Гарри. — Проклятие, которое никто не смог снять, но оно все еще не привело к смерти?

— Говорят, он настоящий мастер, — поморщился Сириус. — Что и говорить, нашел поприще как раз для трусливых и изворотливых мерзавцев. Впрочем, — самодовольно усмехнулся он, — что ему еще остается! Ведь никто на него и не взглянет! Только сидеть да корпеть над своими смердящими котлами…

Гарри сердито нахмурился. 

— А вот и озеро, смотри! — отвлекся Сириус. 

Озеро и впрямь было великолепным. Песчаный берег был усыпан огромными серыми камнями в разноцветных пятнах лишайников и кое-где зарос кустами вереска и черники. Они спешились и некоторое время шагали молча, наслаждаясь видом.

— И все-таки мне кажется, твоя неприязнь какая-то странно личная, — вернулся к разговору Гарри.

— И почему тебе обязательно говорить об этом … человеке, Гарри? 

— Не знаю. — Гарри пожал плечами. — Может быть, я хочу лучше узнать тебя? Или понять, что вообще происходило с вами со всеми? Про эту войну даже на уроках истории нам рассказывали мельком. А сейчас я оказался в Хогвартсе — и вот, все вы здесь… как будто ожившие забытые легенды. Я расспрашивал отца, но он даже не называл мне имени Снейпа, хотя мама с ним дружила и немного рассказывала про него.

— Да, — кивнул Сириус, — Лили дружила с ним в детстве и потом, когда мы начинали учиться магии, а Джеймса это раздражало. И конечно, в конце концов он победил, как и всегда, Джей же счастливчик.

— Ага, наслышан. А Снейп?

— Вот уж наоборот, — довольно усмехнулся Сириус. — Его мать была из рода Принц — сильная ведьма, но она пошла против воли родителей, выйдя замуж за маггла. Говорят, всех Принцев губит любовь — вот и Эйлин выпала такая судьба. Она потеряла поддержку семьи, а муж исчез, оставив ее, через несколько лет. Она умерла, Мерлин знает, то ли от горя, то ли приняв неудачно созданное зелье забвения, поговаривают разное, и было это, когда Снейп только начал учиться. 

— Но это же ужасно! — воскликнул Гарри. — Неужели тебе не было его жаль?

— Ни минуты, — отрезал Сириус. — Может, это просто судьба у Принцев такая, не вызывать у окружающих ничего кроме злости и отвращения?

— Эй, моя мама так не думает! Да и я тоже.

— Твоя мама всегда была очень доброй, Гарри, — смягчился Сириус, — а ты сам не понимаешь, о чем говоришь. А ну давай, прокатимся наперегонки до того валуна? Говорят, в озере живет гигантский кальмар!

Сириус определенно не был способен долго поддерживать серьезный разговор, и Гарри, вскочив в седло, устремился за ним следом.

После обеда Гарри проведал свою свору, а когда солнце склонилось к закату, спустился в подземелья. На этот раз, привычно повернув к двери, он наткнулся на спешащего к ней мальчика-слугу со свитком в руках. Взглянув на его испуганное лицо, Гарри рассмеялся.

— Что, Снейп не дает спуску, да?

Мальчишка кивнул.

— Простите, сэр, я тороплюсь, боюсь, он снова будет недоволен.

— Похоже это его непреходящее состояние. Давай мне свиток, я передам.

Мальчик благодарно поклонился и, вручив Гарри свиток, буквально испарился.  
Постучав, Гарри услышал из-за двери окрик:

— Входи же быстрее, болван!

Подбросив свиток и поймав его, Гарри вошел в сумрачное помещение.

— У тебя к ногам гири приделаны, лентяй? — Снейп стоял спиной к дверям и, не глядя, протянул раскрытую ладонь за свитком: — Давай сюда и убирайся!

Он выглядел таким уверенным в себе, сосредоточенным на колбах, в которых переливались разными цветами зелья, что Гарри не удержался и накрыл ладонью его протянутую руку в подобии приветственного пожатия.

В следующее мгновение он оказался прижатым к стене, палочка Снейпа упиралась ему в горло, а сам Снейп сверлил его разгневанным взглядом.

— Срочная доставка корреспонденции! — ухитрился проговорить Гарри, вслепую подбрасывая свиток и ловя его. — Похоже, вы ждали это сообщение?

— Поттер, вы фигляр. — Снейп нехотя убрал палочку и выхватил свиток у него из рук.

— Я просто спасал юношу, которого вы собирались съесть живьем, и он об этом знал, судя по тому, как дрожал от страха.

— В этом замке невозможно добиться должной дисциплины, — напряженно проговорил Снейп, разворачивая пергамент и утыкаясь в него взглядом. — Поттер, почему вы еще здесь? 

— Почему бы мне и не быть здесь? Мне сказали, Хогвартс — гостеприимный замок.

— Хогвартс — отвратительный замок, пристанище нерадивых слуг, — процедил Снейп. 

— Если вы ненавидите это место, почему бы вам не уехать? — спросил Гарри.

— Уехать? Если бы. Я связан клятвой верности, — хмуро отрезал Снейп.

— Неужели? И это говорите вы? Вы, бывший доверенным лицом Волдеморта? — Гарри в запальчивости сделал шаг вперед и только потом с ужасом понял, что сказал. Лицо Снейпа потемнело, кулаки сжались.

— Что бы вы ни думали и что бы ни говорили досужие сплетники, клятву верности я давал только одну! — прошипел он.

— Мне сказал Сириус! И это совсем не сплетни! Я просто пытался…

— Ах Сириус Блэк! Удивлюсь, если он сказал хоть слово правды! «Гостеприимный замок», — сказал он с явным отвращением, — приют сумасшедших оборотней и рыцарей-бездельников.

— Оборотней? При чем здесь оборотни? — переспросил Гарри.

— Ах, так благородный Сириус не поделился с вами маленькими проблемами лучшего друга? Не рассказал о том, что каждое полнолуние благородный Люпин превращается в дикого, опасного зверя? 

— Но какое вам…

— И мне бы, безусловно, не было никакого дела до этого, если бы не приходилось каждый месяц создавать для него сложнейшее зелье, чтобы он не загрыз или не обратил в себе подобного какого-нибудь болвана, которому вздумается прогуляться в полнолуние. Но конечно, разве это важно? Все ведь прекрасно в Хогвартсе, в этом лучшем из замков, Дамблдору нравится наблюдать, как его цепной пес в блестящем ошейнике пасет своего пушистого серого дружка-оборотня…

Гарри тяжело дышал, его трясло. Он и сам не понимал, почему продолжает ссору. Гнев ослеплял его все больше, разрастаясь стремительно, как лесной пожар, и вместо высокомерных фраз, в которые он собирался облечь свою обиду за крестного и вызов, он был в состоянии произнести только обрывочные грубые слова.

— И тем более — зачем вы здесь? Терпите насмешки, прячетесь в подземельях, как… Неужели вы не осмеливаетесь сделать шаг вперед? Может быть, вы просто трусите?

— Не смей называть меня трусом! — взорвался Снейп и, схватив палочку, направил ее на Гарри.

— Буду называть, как сочту нужным! — вскричал тот, сжимая свою палочку. Он чувствовал, что нежданная пылающая ярость буквально разрывает его изнутри, и был бы счастлив вступить в поединок. Дуэль со Снейпом вдруг стала пределом мечтаний. 

Но Снейп страшно побледнел и пошатнулся. Огонь ушел из его глаз, они остекленели. Двигаясь замедленно, как во сне, он отвернулся. Гарри опешил. Снейп так же медленно обернулся и, едва подняв палочку, молча сотворил легкое обездвиживающее заклинание и исчез в дальнем углу. Гарри едва почувствовал чары, но, попытавшись броситься следом, упал. Ползком он добрался до скрытой в углу маленькой двери — она была надежно запечатана.


	5. Золото

— Что за безумие, — пробормотал Гарри и привалился к стене, пережидая действие чар. Что на него нашло, что он так оскорблял Снейпа? Человека, которого никак не мог выбросить из головы, с которым мысленно разговаривал ночами? И почему тот так побледнел и сбежал, обездвижив Гарри?

С трудом поднявшись, он подошел к знакомой полке и снова взялся за учебник. Открыл его, обвел пальцем надпись «Собственность Принца-полукровки» и усмехнулся.

Снейп сделал зельеварение интереснейшим предметом в его глазах. Снейп, мастерство которого признавали даже недруги. Снейп — самый интригующий и загадочный человек, которого он когда-либо встречал. И он вдруг назвал его трусом. Да что с ним такое?

Гарри долистал учебник до конца, а потом до самого рассвета просидел в лаборатории, ожидая сам не зная чего. Снейп не возвращался.

Чувствуя странную, звенящую пустоту внутри, Гарри отправился спать.

*

Проснулся он только вечером и снова сам себе удивился. Воздух был насыщен будто бы магией — но он не мог определить источник силы, которая заставляла его сердце биться быстрее. Предметы стали видны отчетливее, словно с них смахнули пыль. Гарри спустился вниз — ужин в Большом зале давно закончился, и он вышел во двор. Смеркалось. Захватив по дороге в пекарне утреннего хлеба, он обнаружил, что ноги сами несут его к лесу. Опушку заволакивал густой туман, становилось прохладно. Когда он вошел под свод высоких деревьев, было уже почти темно. 

Отламывая от каравая кусок за куском, он медленно брел по узкой тропке. Ночные птицы начали распеваться, серые стволы буков стремительно чернели, теряя серебристый свет. Доев хлеб, Гарри попил воды и отправился дальше в чащу.

Аромат земли и опадающих листьев пьянил, хотелось бежать, найти источник, наполняющий его странным трепетом. Он вслушивался в ночные звуки, ловил ноздрями ветер и шел сквозь лес все быстрее.

Взошла луна. Выбравшись на поляну, Гарри зачарованно застыл, наблюдая, как огромный, по-осеннему холодный диск в радужной дымке поднимается над черными вершинами. Свет залил пылающим белым огнем верхушки отцветшего чертополоха, и, пытаясь рассмотреть их, Гарри увидел белоснежный бок лани, мелькнувший на той стороне поляны.

Забыв обо всем, он бросился за ней, напрямик, спотыкаясь о кочки, путаясь в засохших плетях подмаренника и пытаясь двигаться как можно быстрее. Лань, казалось, дразнила его — грациозно отбегая подальше, на вполне безопасное расстояние, она порой застывала, наклоняясь отщипнуть травы.

Не думая о том, что преследование совершенно бесполезно — как мог человек догнать быстроногую белую тень? — Гарри бежал и бежал за ней следом. Через некоторое время дыхание у него совсем сбилось, силы были на исходе, и он в отчаянии крикнул, будто бы животное могло его понять:

— Подожди же! Подожди, я хочу лишь взглянуть на тебя!

Пробежав еще немного, он, снова споткнувшись, растянулся на холодной земле, и попытался отдышаться. Прижавшись лбом к замшелой коряге, Гарри зажмурился, смиряясь с неудачей. Когда он поднял голову, лань была совсем недалеко. И смотрела прямо на него. 

— Постой! — вскричал он, но лань прянула назад и, высоко подпрыгнув, исчезла в лесу. 

— Я только хотел… — прошептал Гарри и оборвал сам себя. В самом деле, чего он хотел? Один, без лука и без собак? Что ему оставалось — покормить дикую лань с руки корочкой хлеба? Встряхнувшись, он повернул назад, понял, что находится в незнакомой части леса и плутал до самого утра, оказавшись у ворот Хогвартса только к рассвету.

Забывшись тяжелым сном, он с трудом продрал глаза, когда слуга, посланный его матерью, растолкал его к завтраку. Толком так и не проснувшись, он сидел за столом, и крепкий чай, величественная осанка Дамблдора, улыбка Сириуса — все казалось ему пресным, потерявшим цвет. Он отвечал невпопад, смотрел рассеянно. Дамблдор обронил что-то о прелестях юности, и Гарри глянул на него, ничего не понимая. Крестный пригласил его на дальнюю охоту — он согласился машинально.

В охотничьем домике в дне езды от Хогвартса они провели несколько дней. Накрапывал мелкий дождь, по утрам все заволакивал густой розоватый туман. Гончие были прекрасны и быстры как стрелы, охота была удачной, но Гарри ловил себя на том, что все время хочет протереть глаза и проверить, проснулся он или нет. 

И только снова оказавшись в Хогвартсе и бросившись в подземелья, к пустующей лаборатории, полке с книгами и стулу, который он уже мысленно считал своим, Гарри почувствовал, что очнулся. С его чувств как будто спала пелена. Он вспомнил, как странно закончился его последний вечер со Снейпом, как они ссорились, чуть не дошли до дуэли и ужаснулся.

Острое желание немедленно извиниться и получить прощение охватило его, и он принялся бродить по замку, расспрашивая слуг о Снейпе. Не добившись успеха, он отправился пешком к озеру. Добравшись до поляны с огромным дубом, Гарри остановился с колотящимся сердцем.

Снейп, как всегда, в длинном черном одеянии и на этот раз в защитных рукавицах, собирал с верхушек странного куста белые ягоды. Ржаво-золотистая листва раскидистого дерева почти скрывала его.

Боясь растерять решимость и снова наболтать лишнего, Гарри приблизился и выпалил то, что вертелось у него на языке:

— Простите меня. Я не должен был оскорблять вас.

— Поттер? — Снейп удивленно поднял брови, хотя давно заметил его. — Окажите мне услугу, на этот раз держитесь подальше от сбора материалов.

— Я сделаю, как вы скажете. Но прошу вас, пожалуйста, простите меня. Скажите, что забыли о том недоразумении.

— Мир не вертится вокруг вас, Поттер, как бы вам этого ни хотелось. Ступайте, развлекайтесь.

— Вы не сердитесь?

— Уймитесь. — Снейп быстро закрыл банку с ягодами, уменьшил ее и рукавицы, упаковал их и явно собрался уходить. — У меня полно более важных дел, чем сердиться на избалованных юношей. Убирайтесь.

— Но почему вы гоните меня? Я хочу узнать вас лучше!

— Я не подходящая компания для вас, Поттер.

— Я сам могу это решить, разве нет? Вы потрясающе разбираетесь в зельях, в чарах вы мастер, я мог бы узнать от вас столько интересного! Мы могли бы вместе путешествовать по лесу, я заметил, вы любите его! Да в конце концов…

— Поттер, я же сказал — убирайтесь.

— Но почему? — Гарри был в отчаянии.

— Поттер, ну почему вы не понимаете человеческих слов? Будто бы меня прокляли еще и этим…

— Нет, вы не прокляты! — горячо воскликнул Гарри. — Одна ошибка юности не может перечеркнуть всю жизнь!

— Подумать только, какая уверенность, — желчно усмехнулся Снейп. — Да что ты знаешь о темной магии? О том, как она меняет человека? Мальчишка…

— Я сталкивался с темной магией. И Дамблдор говорил, что человек — это его выбор. Вы выбрали правильное. Ну, — смешался Гарри, — для себя правильное, в конце концов. Все можно исправить. 

— Неужели! — Снейп, похоже, разозлился. — Попробуй-ка оживи мертвеца, Поттер! Сотри клеймо с тела! Сделай так, чтобы темные желания не терзали душу!

— Вы сами изменили многое! Клеймо — это ерунда! И не везде желания, не разделяемые большинством, считаются темными и осуждаются!

— Да что ты знаешь о темных желаниях? — выплюнул Снейп.

— Больше чем вы думаете, — возразил Гарри. — Я же охотник, вы забыли?

— Нет, не забыл. — Снейп опустил голову и отступил. Его голос зазвучал неожиданно пусто: — Не забыл. И так не должно быть… ты не понимаешь, что делаешь. Оставь меня в покое.

— Я не могу, — просто сказал Гарри. — Разве вы не видите? 

— Ты… — Снейп сжал кулаки. Гарри протянул руки к нему, открытыми ладонями вверх. Кажется, каждый нерв отзывался на легчайший вздох, малейшее движение Снейпа.

— Я просто избалованный мальчишка и невежа, я запомнил. Вы же знаете, дело не в этом. Неужели вы не чувствуете? Это как ветер…

Снейп резко втянул воздух и посмотрел на него.

Гарри почувствовал, что пойман, зачарован темным взглядом и не может двинуться. В груди тянуло, и Снейп, будто та же нить притягивала и его, подошел вплотную. 

— Поттер, — начал он и умолк.

— Северус. Я знаю, тебя зовут Северус. Почему ты не зовешь меня по имени?

За спиной оказалось дерево, он поднял лицо, но Снейп уперся руками в ствол и отвернулся, прислонившись к нему лбом. Они касались друг друга, Гарри трепетал, как лист в бурю. Он уцепился за плечи Снейпа, и сердце забилось еще сильнее.

— Остановись, Поттер, — проскрипел Снейп, сотрясаемый такой же дрожью.

— Я не могу. Не могу остановиться. Это как голод… как ветер, который дует сквозь меня, сам несет меня, Северус, неужели ты не чувствуешь? Как неистовый зимний ветер…

— Что ты знаешь о зимнем ветре? — Снейп распрямился и поднял голову. Их лица были теперь совсем близко, и Гарри лихорадило от отчаянного, пристального взгляда.

— Ты дитя лета, - пробормотал Снейп, - рожденный в солнечный день, юный и беззаботный, ты так далек от тьмы и холода, от проклятий и темной магии… Ты, как огонь, как солнце, твои глаза зелены, как сама весна…

Снейп зажмурился, словно от яркого света, уронил голову, а затем поднял ее снова, и теперь они прижимались друг к другу, щека к щеке. Гарри повернул лицо, уткнулся носом в темные волосы и жадно втянул носом воздух. 

Вокруг них в солнечном свете лучились желтые листья. Бронзой отливали спелые желуди.

— Надо же, как сияют листья, — проговорил Гарри тихо, — будто золото.

— Это не листья стали золотыми, — пробормотал Снейп куда-то в дерево, — это твоя магия золотая. Сияет, как маяк.

— Этот маяк — для тебя, — пробормотал Гарри, не понимая ни слова из того, что говорит.

— Нет, нет, Гарри, — голос Снейпа упал до шепота. Он попытался оттолкнуть Гарри, но только сильнее прижал его к дереву.

— Это не может быть плохо! — Гарри не помнил себя, он не слышал, что говорит, понимал только, что все, что ему нужно — удержать человека, который стоял так близко. — Смотри, весь этот свет, это золото — разве в этом может быть что-то дурное? Это прекрасно!

Снейп глухо застонал и отодвинулся. 

— Нет, — коротко ответил он.

— Разве? Но почему? — воскликнул Гарри, удивленный и раздосадованный, откинул голову и посмотрел прямо в черные глаза, наполненные непонятной болью.

— Все это не для меня. Одни рождены для света. Другие — для бесконечной ночи, — тихо ответил Снейп, отступил так решительно, будто стремился уничтожить само воспоминание о Гарри, и аппарировал.


	6. Друзья навсегда

— Северус! Наконец-то я нашла тебя, — слегка запыхавшись, Лили подошла к Снейпу, срезавшему узкие полоски коры с тиса, росшего на берегу озера. 

Тот оглянулся и хмуро поклонился ей, не сказав ни слова.

— Все такой же вежливый, да? — вздохнула она.

— Госпожа Поттер, — проговорил он и вернулся к своему занятию.

Минуту она постояла тихо. Потом обошла дерево так, чтобы оказаться рядом со Снейпом.

— Северус. Все это было так давно… Не пора ли забыть все размолвки?

Снейп срезал кору. Его нож двигался ровно, без единой заминки.

— Мы оба были детьми, Северус!

— Несомненно, — ровно ответил он.

— Да Мерлина ради! — воскликнула она в сердцах. — Северус!

Молчание было ей ответом. Она вздохнула, подобрала подол зеленого платья и села на землю, спиной к дереву. Между ними повисла тишина.

— Северус, прости меня.

— Что? — изумление Снейпа было почти осязаемым.

— Прости меня. Я вела себя глупо.

— Лили! — Снейп опустился перед ней на колени. — Лили, это я… Как ты можешь?

— Я давно не сержусь на тебя. Простила тебя сто лет назад. И ты не держи на меня зла. — Она улыбнулась: — Если можешь. Северус, прошу тебя!

Он уселся рядом, опустив голову.

— Я… заслужил твое презрение, — глухо сказал он, — так легкомысленно…

— Северус, что было, то прошло! Все давно закончилось. Я не знаю, как еще сказать… Я скучала по тебе. Неужели сейчас, встретившись после стольких лет разлуки, мы еще будем дуться друг на друга? Из-за того, что оба были молоды и глупы?

— Это я…

— Северус, погоди! Не только ты, все мы. Сириус и Джеймс, конечно, были ужасны, но я сама… Гарри расспрашивал меня о тебе, здесь, в Хогвартсе. А мне вдруг стало так стыдно рассказать ему! Так стыдно признаться в собственной глупости! Я не смогла, Северус. И подумала: еще глупее бы было стыдиться до конца своих дней. Ах, если бы ты смог простить меня, то, может быть, и я бы смогла вспоминать об этом без горечи.

— А я никогда на тебя и не сердился. Ну, почти, — скривившись, добавил он. — Ты правда… простила меня?

— Друзья навсегда, помнишь? — тихо ответила Лили. Они сидели молча, глядя на озеро. Через минуту Лили подцепила его мизинец своим — такой у них был давний обычай. Ходить, держась за руки, им никогда не нравилось, а держаться только мизинцами — уютно и хорошо. Северус не отнял руки, на мгновение сжав ее тонкий палец всей ладонью — и расслабился, тоже откинувшись на ствол дерева, оставив пальцы сплетенными. 

— Я назвал в твою честь зелье. «Тигровая лилия», — помолчав, тихо сообщил Снейп.

— Это яд? — весело спросила Лили.

— Как ты догадалась, — дернув уголком рта, Северус силился сохранить серьезное выражение лица, но не преуспел, губы сами собой разъехались в кривоватой улыбке. — Яд, который перед смертью дарит забвение всего дурного.

— Но ты меня не забыл, — заметила Лили.

— Ты не дурное. И нет, я тебя не забыл, никогда не забывал. «Друзья навсегда» — как бы я мог?

Лили счастливо улыбнулась.

Через некоторое время они поднялись и медленно двинулись к лесу, не разнимая пальцев. Молчание было легким. Они углубились в лес и дошли до поляны с огромным дубом. Лили начала напевать:

— Скроюсь — беги за мной, песню мне спой,  
Не жди, пока смерть принесет нам покой.  
Горечь такая все же слаще, чем мед,  
Тайна любви нам скучать не дает.  
Горше полыни и слаще, чем мед…

Северус стиснул ее мизинец, хотя лицо его по-прежнему было непроницаемым.

— Северус, что с тобой? Я что-то не то… 

— Лили, дело не в тебе. — Снейп произносил ее имя с нежностью, но невозмутимая маска трескалась, обнажая боль.

— А в чем? Что-то случилось? Северус, скажи мне, мы же друзья, я помогу тебе! 

— Нет.

— Почему? Ты не веришь мне?

— Лили. — Снейп судорожно сложил руки на груди, вскинул лицо, посмотрел на дуб и зажмурился, обхватив себя еще теснее. — Я не могу, Лили. 

Он склонил голову, и волосы закрыли лицо. 

— Северус… ты дал обещание?

Тот покачал головой.

— Просто не могу.

Шагнув ближе, Лили встревожено и пытливо вглядывалась в лицо друга. Ее охватило тревожное предчувствие. 

— Северус… ты правда не можешь? Уверен?

— Я… — попытавшись что-то сказать, он только махнул рукой. 

— Северус, помнишь, как в детстве мы сидели на берегу реки, было лето, и цвели липы? Я заставила осыпающиеся крылатки парить в воздухе, а ты устроил под деревом снегопад из теплых снежинок?

Снейп молча кивнул, глядя в сторону.

— Мы тогда поклялись друг другу, помнишь? Мы поклялись не держать тайн друг от друга. Это было давно. Но тогда мы говорили обо всем.

Снейп снова кивнул. Лили достала было палочку, но опустила ее. Закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась.

В воздухе разлился летний аромат, будто все липы округи зацвели разом. Вокруг них запорхали золотые пушистые снежинки. Северус втянул воздух и изумленно распахнул глаза.

— Расскажи мне о своем горе, Северус, — попросила Лили и положила руку ему на рукав. 

— Да… Ох, Лили! — он вздрогнул, и его лицо исказилось. — Это… это проклятие Волдеморта. Оно тяготеет надо мной с тех пор, как он исчез. Он рассыпался в прах, а я… Мерлин, не могу поверить — я могу говорить!

Жадно втянув воздух, Северус продолжил, сбиваясь, спеша выговориться.

— Каждый вечер, лишь только закатится солнце, я становлюсь ланью. Белой ланью. И до самого утра остаюсь в этом обличье. 

Лили зажала рот рукой.

— До рассвета я не владею волшебством, я не могу пользоваться палочкой, я — всего лишь лань. И за мной идет охота.

— Мерлин мой, Северус! Ты не можешь спрятаться?

— Нет, Лили, такова сила проклятья. Я беззащитен перед всеми опасностями. И не могу заранее остеречься. Все здешние лорды охотятся за мной, и ночи полнолуния — хуже всех прочих.

Лили побледнела от ужаса и сжала его руки.

— Но есть и кое-что похуже, — продолжал Северус, не в силах остановиться: — С тех пор, как приехал Гарри… Его красноухие псы мчат быстрее ветра. И они настигают меня, каждое утро, к рассвету, я почти пойман… Он — самый лучший охотник из всех, кто преследовал меня. Я так устал, Лили. Твой сын… он скачет быстро, как стрела, его гончие не отстают, и его магия сияет, как солнце, и он… Я так устал, Лили, как же я устал… 

Лили всхлипнула.

— Северус, я попробую…

— Если бы он остановился, ах, если бы… — продолжал он, стискивая ее пальцы. — Но проклятие не допустит этого.

Он посмотрел ей в лицо и попытался улыбнуться.

— Но я рад, что смог разделить с тобой это бремя, хотя бы и на минуту.

Золотистые снежинки медленно опустились на землю. Холодный ветер развеял липовый аромат, а лицо Лили вдруг обмякло, а потом стало озадаченным.

— Северус…. О чем мы говорили? Я почему-то не могу вспомнить…

Снейп обреченно опустил голову.

— Ни о чем, Лили. Ничего важного.

— Да? Ну, как же я рада, что мы вновь друзья!

— Навсегда, — улыбнулся он.

— Выходи сегодня на ужин, не будь букой! Перед завтрашней праздничной охотой все лягут спать рано, будет совсем немного народу…

— Сегодня вечером я варю особое зелье для Альбуса… Не получится, Лили. Спасибо тебе. — Он потянулся, поднес к губам ее руку и поцеловал. — Спасибо за все. Есть вещи, которые мы не в силах изменить.

— Зелья, всегда зелья, — улыбнулась она. — Удачи тебе!

— Она мне пригодится, — кивнул Снейп.


	7. Кровавый рассвет

А потом все стало происходить очень быстро — быстрее, чем падает камень, быстрее, чем произносится слово. С той неумолимой быстротой, с которой зима сменяет осень. Не один миг — но все равно ничего не успеть. Ничего не поделать и не исправить.

Гарри брился, напевая себе под нос. Холодный предутренний воздух бодрил, сила бурлила в крови, как шипучее вино. И теперь он знал, что с ним происходит.

Дверь в его покои распахнулась — на пороге стояла Лили в ночном платье.

— Мама! — воскликнул Гарри. — Ты сегодня рано! Такая ночь, мама!

Лили улыбнулась. Гарри возбужденно рассмеялся, радуясь, что может поделиться своим счастьем.

— Мои гончие — лучшие в мире! Я чувствую, это случится — они загонят лань. Она будет моей, я возьму ее уши и подарю Северусу. Знаешь, я читал, уши ланей — ценный ингредиент для зелий, которые…

Лили поперхнулась воздухом и побледнела. 

— Нет, о, нет! Ты не можешь! — севшим вдруг голосом, сипло, будто сражаясь с кошмаром, проговорила она. — Я забыла, но должна вспомнить… 

Желтые искры стихийной магии окружили ее.

— О чем ты, мама? — спросил Гарри, продолжая бриться и задрав подбородок перед зеркалом.

— Где твои гончие, Гарри?

— Гончие все в лесу, мама, гонят белую лань! С ними загонщики Сириуса, и сам крестный! Ах, какая это охота! — Гарри сиял. — Если бы ты знала! Она белая, как молоко, моя лань! Ай! — Он порезался и прижал к шее платок, отложив бритву. — Вот, представляешь, вляпался в грязь, взял у Сириуса порт-ключ и сбежал на минуту умыться, сейчас закончу и как раз успею…

— Гони собак назад, останови их! Я вспомнила! — В ее голосе слышалась паника, она будто боролась с чем-то.

— Но почему? Мама, — встревожился Гарри, — что с тобой?

— Погоди… погоди до рассвета, Гарри!

— Но уже вот-вот рассветет! — Азарт охоты не отпускал его. — Это будет прекрасная добыча! Мои гончие лучшие из всех, верные, самые быстроногие! Эта лань будет моей.

Лили ахнула, как от боли. 

— Это не лань, Гарри, — воскликнула она, и проклятие окончательно запечатало ее уста. 

Силясь перебороть его, она взялась за палочку. Магия взвилась вокруг мощным потоком, двери покоев распахнул снежный вихрь, хлестнувший Гарри по ногам. Он опешил — никогда он не видел мать в такой ярости, в ее глазах полыхали гнев и боль.

— Живо! Останови охоту, сейчас же! — ее голос бил, как пощечина. Гарри побледнел.

— Да, мама! — на бегу бросил он и вылетел из покоев, подгоняемый колючим вихрем. Вскочив в седло, он ударил коня пятками, и тут охотничий рожок пропел в третий раз.

Лань загнали. И Гарри был готов поклясться, что то были его псы. 

Гарри летел сквозь лес быстрее, чем когда-либо его гончие, быстрее ветра. 

Но он опоздал.

Первые лучи солнца начали окрашивать небо красным. Гончие окружили белую лань, красноухий Энгус вцепился ей в горло, остальные кусали за грудь, за ноги. Гарри невольно испытал вспышку восторга, яркого, как молния: его лань поймана! Его псы загнали этого чудного зверя! Теперь она принадлежит ему!

Сириус, улюлюкая, привстал в стременах и выпустил стрелу, пронзившую белую грудь.

— Где ты бродишь, Гарри, она едва не ушла! — воскликнул он. — Питер, режь ее, скорее!

Кинжал ловчего блеснул серебром, словно рыбка, — и лань с перерезанным горлом осела на землю. 

— Чудо, чудо! — закричал ловчий. — Смотрите, смотрите все!

Лань уже почти затихла, кровь собралась лужей вокруг шеи. Воздух вокруг нее плыл и плавился, будто вокруг костра холодной ночью. Шерсть на загривке удлинялась и темнела. Озеро вслед за небом наливалось багрянцем.

— У нее черные глаза! У лани глаза цвета ночного неба и черная грива! — воскликнул ловчий. — Полюбуйтесь!

— Чудо! Черноглазая лань! — закричал Сириус и подбросил свой кинжал высоко в воздух. — Гарри, твои собаки загнали для нас чудо!

— Чудо, чудо! — подхватили слуги, подняли шелковые знамена и снова затрубили в рожки.

— Разделай ее для пира скорее, — повелительно взмахнул рукой Сириус. — Скоро мы насладимся на пиру чудесной добычей!

Застыв, как в столбняке, скованный ледяным ужасом без имени, Гарри смотрел, как гаснут ставшие знакомыми черные глаза, как ловчий вскрывает грудную клетку, вырезает сердце и швыряет его на землю, под нос его лучшему, самому быстрому псу с красными ушами.

Клинок Гарри оказался быстрее его разума — он не помнил, как оказался на земле, как перерезал Энгусу горло и спрятал в ладонях горячее, сочащееся кровью сердце.

Оно билось в его руках, рвано пульсируя. Снова. И снова. 

Оно не прекращало биться. 

Как сквозь туман доносились до него возгласы Сириуса и Питера, гомон слуг. Слова его матери еще звучали в ушах, а черные глаза чудесной лани, которая на рассвете начала превращаться в его Черного человека, смотрели прямо на него.

— Отдай мне глаза, — велел он ловчему, не слыша своего голоса. 

Опустившись на колени, он сам срезал черную гриву, завязав ее в узел. Сложил в охотничий кожаный кошель мягкий, скользкий, запачканный кровью шелк волос, черные глаза и теплое бьющееся сердце, затянул завязки и спрятал его на груди. Вопреки всему, жизнь, яростная и упрямая, билась в неутихающем сердце, светилась в глазах, в сплетении волос, будто бы не было ей никакого дела до того, в какую плоть она заключена. Кошель был тяжелым, как камень, и горячим. Не оглядываясь и ничего более не говоря, Гарри развернулся и пошел прочь.


	8. Сердце

Как в тумане, он брел сквозь лес, ведя коня в поводу. 

— Гарри, — окликнули его.

Прямо перед ним стоял Дамблдор. Его рука в перчатке бессильно висела вдоль тела, прячась в расшитой звездами мантии.

— Это должно было когда-нибудь случиться, — мягко произнес он, — не казни себя, мальчик.

— Мне говорили, вы великий чародей, — сказал Гарри, не слыша ничего, кроме ритмичного биенья сердца под кожей кошелька, — и что он спас вас. Хранил вашу жизнь.

— Так и было. Я знаю, о чем ты хочешь просить. Увы, я многое могу, но гораздо большее мне неподвластно, — печально отозвался Дамблдор.

— Верните его к жизни. Верните Северуса! Он честно служил вам, он все еще… Он не исчез еще, я чувствую, я знаю! Помогите ему, помогите мне! Он же здесь!

— Ах, мальчик, — снова вздохнул Дамблдор. — Проклятиям и судьбе невозможно противостоять. 

— Но его сердце все еще бьется у меня в руках! — закричал Гарри. — Его еще можно вернуть! Зачем еще нужна сила чародейства, как не для того, чтобы исправить ошибки? Чтобы воздать по заслугам тому, кто служил вам?

— Иногда остается только отойти в сторону, покорившись обстоятельствам. Не нужно множить проклятия, применяя темную магию там, где светлой нет места. Оплачь его и оставь только память, у тебя впереди вся жизнь.

Гарри снова почувствовал прикосновение магии Дамблдора, но на этот раз он отшатнулся.

— Оставить смерти того, с кем я хочу быть рядом? Покориться и продолжать жить, как будто я ничего не мог сделать, хотя я мог? Отдать его сердце на растерзание своим псам и забыть? Мне не нужно такой жизни. — Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в грустные голубые глаза. Потом вскочил в седло и тронул повод.

— Мальчик мой, ты пожалеешь… — прощальных слов Дамблдора Гарри уже не услышал.

*

Доскакав до последнего постоялого двора, в котором они останавливались по пути в Хогвартс, он оставил коня на конюшне. Поманив мальчика-слугу, он передал ему повод и наказал вернуть коня в замок. На минуту задумался, достал из кармана носовой платок с вышитыми лилиями. Отрезал прядь своих волос и завернул их в тонкий батист.

— Передай это госпоже Поттер. 

Дальше он пошел пешком.

*

День за днем он шел лесными дорогами, изредка останавливаясь на ночлег в деревеньках. Он не знал точно, куда направлялся, знал только, что должен уйти и унести свою ношу как можно дальше от Хогвартса.

Скоро деньги, которых было с собой совсем немного, подошли к концу, он оставался ночевать на конюшнях и в коровниках. Теплое дыхание животных не давало замерзнуть, а все остальное потеряло значение. 

Как-то рывком, вдруг похолодало, и в воздухе замелькали снежные мухи. Гарри уже не помнил, когда в последний раз ему было тепло. Жилье осталось в паре дней пути позади, он брел по узкой петляющей тропке между высоких елей. Темно, так темно — кажется, с самого утра мгла не рассеивалась. Жажда уйти как можно дальше владела им безраздельно, он подчинился ей и потерял счет дням и милям. Он шел, будто во сне. Где он сейчас? Как он мог быть таким глупым, пустившись в путь без плана, без подготовки? Без запасов еды, без денег… Мысли будто бы плыли с ним рядом, отдельно, такие ясные, но такие бесполезные. «Глупец», — прозвучал в голове глубокий, низкий голос Северуса, но яда в нем не было, только печаль.

На поляне, у поваленной ели, притулилась старая, наполовину разрушенная охотничья избушка. Забившись в угол, худо-бедно защитивший его от ветра, несущего снег, Гарри решил отдохнуть — и будь что будет. Он так устал идти. Шум ветвей становился все глуше, сознание уплывало прочь. Закутавшись в плащ, замерзая, Гарри из последних сил наложил на кошель согревающее заклинание, стиснул его в ладонях и свернулся калачиком. Вьюга выла все тише, пока не смолкла совсем.


	9. Молодожены

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Французская песня ХVII века, перевод И. Эренбурга.

Сквозь забытье Гарри различил знакомые голоса, отрывки испуганных возгласов и рывок аппарации. Он обмотал вокруг запястья завязки кошелька, ощутил ладонью знакомую пульсацию и снова потерял сознание. Темнота укрыла его с головой.

В себя его привело благословенное тепло и ласковое прикосновение ко лбу. С трудом разлепив веки, Гарри увидел сосредоточенное лицо с вертикальной морщинкой меж бровями и попытался улыбнуться.

— Гермиона… — прохрипел он с трудом: горло нещадно саднило.

— Молчи, балбес, — улыбнулась она ему в ответ, — молчи. Потом все расскажешь. Сейчас выпей зелье и отдыхай. Рон принесет бульон, я тебя напою. 

— Но…

— Гарри, спи. Все будет хорошо. Мы здесь, мы справимся.

Гарри судорожно дернулся, нащупал под боком кожаный кошель — тот не сразу нашелся среди перин и мягкого одеяла. Гермиона снова положила ему руку на лоб и помогла приподняться, чтобы проглотить вязкое, пахнущее смородиной зелье.

— Мы со всем разберемся, Гарри, обещаю. Спи.

И Гарри уснул.

В следующий раз, когда он пришел в сознание, горло почти не болело. Молочный рассеянный свет заливал маленькую комнатку. Кошель лежал у него на груди, и он чувствовал медленное биение другого сердца. Попытавшись поправить одеяло, он вспотел от слабости. Закрыв глаза, он плавал между явью и дремотой. За окном завывал ветер, пахло восстанавливающим зельем, которое булькало в котелке на зачарованной жаровне. Внизу запела девушка, и Гарри удалось разобрать слова песни:

—У окна сидела принцесса-красавица,  
Все по ней вздыхали, никто ей не нравился.  
Умели вельможи говорить по-разному,  
А принцесса умела только отказывать.  
Смеялась принцесса над всеми вельможами,  
Досталась принцесса бедному сапожнику.  
Он шил для принцессы туфельки атласные,  
Примеряя туфельку, сказал он ласково:  
— Если хочешь, любимая, счастья досыта,  
Снега белее будут белые простыни.  
Постель будет шире океана широкого,  
Постель будет глубже океана глубокого,  
С четырьмя углами, и, поздно ли, рано ли,  
На каждом углу расцветать будут ландыши.  
Мы будем любить, позабывши о времени,  
Любить и любить — до светопреставления.*

Гарри пытался забыться, но пульсирующее в кошеле сердце, как якорь, вновь и вновь возвращало его к воспоминаниям.

*

— А как вы меня нашли?

— Гарри, мы забеспокоились, еще когда ты не явился на свадьбу. 

— Свадьбу? О Мерлин! — Гарри аж подскочил на кровати. — Свадьба… Рон, Гермиона…

— Да лежи же ты тихо! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Мы поняли, что что-то случилось, когда ты не ответил на вызов по нашему зеркалу. В пятый раз. Когда наши патронусы вернулись ни с чем, мы тут же собрались, и…

— Когда, — перебил ее Гарри, — когда была… когда это было? И Мерлин, зеркало… я совсем забыл о нем.

— Гермиона стала искать тебя с помощью волшебной карты, когда мы были на свадебном пиру, — сообщил Рон. — Пока гости кричали «горько», мы рассматривали под столом карту. Ты был… Мерлин знает, где, и мы решили, что дело не терпит отлагательств.

— Но пир…

— Ха! — Гермиона усмехнулась, довольная донельзя: — Ты думаешь, мы все бросили? То есть, конечно, мы все бросили и аппарировали к тебе, но перед этим…

— Перед этим мы оставили себе заместителей! — не выдержал Рон. — Так что Невилл и Луна там вдоволь развлеклись, изображая молодоженов! 

Гарри не выдержал и прыснул:

— Значит, вы сбежали с собственной свадьбы?

— А что еще нам оставалось делать? — Гермиона нахмурилась. — Ритуал мы прерывать не стали, а сразу после… Так что с тобой случилось, Гарри?

— Подожди, Гермиона! — Рон решительно сжал ее плечо. — Ты забыла? Вначале его нужно покормить.

Он встал и принес со стола горшочек с супом. Гермиона наколдовала маленький столик, удобно разместившийся у Гарри над грудью. Рон поставил суп, положил большой кусок мягкого ароматного хлеба. Гарри сглотнул слюну. Его друг сейчас очень напоминал свою мать, Молли, славившуюся своим гостеприимством. Она подкармливала вечно голодных подростков, и Гарри любил ее. Вдохнув крепкий, пряный аромат бульона, щедро сдобренного вином, он принялся за еду.

Еда была горячей, одеяло — теплым, и Гарри наслаждался покоем. Холодный комок льда, в который превратилось его сердце, никуда не делся, но он, по крайней мере, теперь мог как следует чувствовать руки и ноги, ясность мышления тоже постепенно возвращалась. Каким же глупцом он был!

Отломив кусок от второго ломтя хлеба, Гарри осмотрелся. Комната была совсем маленькой, с низким потолком, закопченным чадящей лампой. На маленьком столе Гермиона развернула переносную лабораторию, там над небольшим огоньком булькало зелье, и в колбе, накрытой стеклянным колпаком, настаивалось еще одно.

— Ты так замерз, что у тебя началась сильная лихорадка, — пояснила Гермиона, — с болезнью мы почти справились, но тебе еще неделю, если не дольше, нужно лежать в постели и пить восстанавливающие зелья. Ты совсем ослаб, о чем, во имя Мерлина, ты вообще думал?! — под конец она говорила совсем сердито. — Ты же маг! Как ты мог быть таким беспечным?

— Я и сам думаю об этом, — кивнул Гарри. — Я никогда не отличался дальновидностью, сами знаете, но тут на меня словно помрачение нашло. Я будто забыл себя

— Но почему ты вообще убежал из Хогвартса, будто за тобой гнался кто?

— Я не мог там оставаться ни минуты, — помолчав, сказал Гарри. — Ни одной лишней минуты.

Гермиона нахмурилась, Рон поднялся и подвинул свой стул поближе.

— Ну, ты поел, теперь рассказывай, с чем мы будем разбираться в свой медовый месяц.

*

Когда рассказ подошел к концу, Гермиона и Рон крепко держались за руки. Она всхлипнула и положила ладонь Гарри на плечо.

— Ну и дела, Гарри, — откашлявшись, протянул Рон. — И вот ты здесь, и у тебя в кошеле… Мерлин, не знаю, как сказать!

— Именно так, Рон. И я должен вернуть его, понимаете? Я знаю, это возможно. Я чувствую. Я чувствую его магию, его жизнь… вот она, в моих руках.

Всхлипнув еще раз, Гермиона встряхнула волосами.

— Ну что же, если способ есть, а ты думаешь, что есть, мы его найдем. Но ты, Гарри, в это время будешь отдыхать. И не спорь! Мы с Роном выясним все сами… все, что сможем сделать сами. Так? — Она оглянулась на Рона, и тот, рыча, подхватил ее на руки и улыбнулся Гарри поверх ее плеча.

— Непременно, моя дорогая супруга! Именно о таком медовом месяце с тобой я и мечтал: книги, еще раз книги и поиски приключений! Чего еще можно было ожидать, женившись на тебе и имея в друзьях такого ловца проблем, как Гарри?

Гарри откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза. Все тело болело, будто он снова целый день шел по холоду. Некоторое время он прислушивался к шепоту друзей, шелесту страниц, бульканью котла, а потом провалился в сон.


	10. Синяя бабочка

День за днем он спал, просыпался в мутном осеннем свете, принимал зелье и снова засыпал. Комнатка с низким потолком будто пульсировала, становясь больше, когда друзья заходили его проведать, а по ночам сжималась до тесного пространства вокруг высокой кровати, а затем до размера его ладоней, под которыми билось заключенное в кожаном кошельке сердце Северуса. Когда Гарри смог самостоятельно вставать с постели, слабость все еще одолевала его, и большую часть времени приходилось лежать.

Гермиона и Рон приходили каждый день, но на расспросы отвечали уклончиво. Чаще всего они болтали о пустяках, Рон рассказывал бесконечные истории о своих братьях, Гарри улыбался и был им благодарен. Когда кто-то говорил, ему удавалось отвлечься, не думать о том, как одна за одной истекают секунды, о том, как мерно бьется в его кошеле сердце, не пытаться угадать, сколько ударов, сколько секунд еще ему отмеряно. 

И вот однажды, едва друзья переступили порог, Гарри взглянул на них и вскинулся, сжимая кошель:

— Выкладывайте! Гермиона, говори, я же вижу, вы что-то знаете!

Подруга сжала губы и отвернулась.

— Геллерт Гриндевальд, Гарри! — выпалил Рон. — Вот почему она молчит. Кажется, только он может сотворить чародейство, которое тебе нужно. 

— Да, но Гарри, — Гермиона резко развернулась, — он самый темный маг после Волдеморта, в темных искусствах ему нет равных! Он прославился тем, что несколько раз возвращал к жизни безнадежно больных и даже почти умерших от проклятия… Поговаривают, что он даже мертвецов воскрешал! Но, Гарри, он не скрывал, что пользовался темными чарами! И неизвестно еще, какую брал плату.

«Попробуй-ка оживи мертвеца, Поттер! Сделай так, чтобы темные желания не смущали душу!» — вспомнился Гарри разгневанный голос Северуса. Он горько усмехнулся. Придется попробовать.

— Гарри…

— Я знаю, что ты скажешь, Гермиона. Но попробуй понять… Рон! Представь, если бы…

— Гарри, не говори об этом. — Его рыжий друг крепко прижал к себе Гермиону и хмуро глянул в его сторону: — Не накликай беду. Я понимаю. Поправляйся спокойно, мы придумаем, как его разыскать.

— А что, его так сложно разыскать?

— В этом-то и дело, — с досадой махнула рукой Гермиона. — Он занимается настолько темной магией, что большинство волшебников предпочли бы его видеть в темнице… или мертвым. Он называет себя Властелином Смерти и скрывается от всех. Говорят, его жилище окружено мощнейшими чарами ненаходимости.

— Но как же тогда он находит тех проклятых, исцелением которых так гордится? — ухватился Гарри за тень надежды.

— Пока не знаю. Но постараюсь узнать как можно скорее. Видишь ли… Все подобные истории тщательно скрываются. Ведь такие чары запрещены. А если начинаешь искать…

— То натыкаешься на кучу сплетен, легенд и просто лжи, — подхватил Рон. — Но я думаю, мы отыщем этого Гриндевальда…

— Если это вообще возможно! — заключила Гермиона. — Так, Гарри, вот что.

— Да? — Гарри поймал себя на том, что нервно сжимает руками одеяло и попытался выдохнуть.

— Я думаю, теперь тебя можно оставить на попечении Лаванды. Возможно, нас не будет пару дней…

— Кто это, Лаванда? — спросил Рон.

— Девушка, которая работает в трактире.

— Да, это она все время поет внизу, — слабо улыбнулся Гарри.

— Славное имя, — сказал Рон, а Гермиона неопределенно повела плечами и снова сосредоточенно нахмурилась.

— Гарри, мы будем связываться с тобой утром и вечером. Держи зеркало под рукой! Если тебе вдруг станет хуже — немедленно сообщай. Не забывай принимать зелья.

— Да, мамочка, — усмехнувшись, кивнул Гарри. 

Проводив друзей, Гарри сел на кровать, потом снова встал и попытался походить по комнате. С каждым днем ему удавалось чуть больше двигаться, хотя стоило открыть окно и вдохнуть холодный воздух — он с трудом удерживался от кашля.

Лаванда, сдобная блондинка с мягким голосом и водопадом светлых вьющихся волос, аккуратно убранных под повязку, приносила ему еду, пыталась кокетничать, но Гарри не мог выдавить из себя даже подобающей случаю любезной улыбки. Меряя шагами комнату, он останавливался у окна и бездумно смотрел на темные стволы деревьев. Листья успели опасть и превратиться в серое месиво. А потом выпал мягкий белый снег. Гарри собрался с духом, оделся и немного прошелся по окрестностям. Он чувствовал, что силы почти вернулись к нему. Он все думал о том, как там Рон и Гермиона. Было совестно, что он пропустил их свадьбу, а теперь только их поддержка не позволяла ему окончательно упасть духом. 

На следующий день прибыли его друзья. Когда Гарри увидел, что они входят в комнату с пустыми руками, сердце его упало. Потом, посмотрев на их лица, он встряхнулся — во имя Мерлина, он разве ожидал, что они притащат ему Гриндевальда в огромном сундуке?  
Они обнялись, и Рон сразу выпалил:

— Гарри, мы нашли!

— Гарри, как ты? — одновременно спросила Гермиона.

Рассмеявшись, они расселись вокруг маленького столика. Гермиона нерешительно копалась в сумке, беспокойно перекладывая волосы с одного плеча на другое.

— Думаю, нам всем не помешает чашечка чая, а то вы места себе не находите! — сказал Гарри, бегом спустился вниз и быстро вернулся. Вскоре явилась Лаванда. На подносе рядом с чаем громоздились булочки, печенья и один сэндвич с толстым куском мяса. Рон с завистью присвистнул:

— Ого, я тоже хочу быть выздоравливающим!

Гарри вежливо поблагодарил служанку и постарался сдержать нетерпение.

— Вперед. — Гарри подвинул мясной сэндвич к Рону и уставился на Гермиону.

— Да, Гарри, мы нашли! — подтвердила она, отхлебывая чай. — Это заклинание.

— Заклинание? — Гарри чуть не поперхнулся: — Вы нашли заклинание для оживления?

— О Мерлин, нет, — встрепенулась Гермиона. — Конечно же, нет. Ничего подобного в бумажных источниках нет — я сразу проверила. Это поисковое заклинание. Точнее, так: с его помощью создается проводник, который проведет того, кто ищет, прямо к Гриндевальду. 

Гарри длинно выдохнул: 

— Ты сможешь сотворить его? Это будет материальный проводник? Или как карта? Или…

— Гарри, погоди, — прервал его Рон. — На самом деле мы и сами толком не знаем, что получится. Маг, у которого мы достали этот свиток, наотрез отказался говорить об этом. Но он утверждал, что заклинание сработает, как нужно. Его придется сотворить над тобой — иначе ничего не выйдет. У того, кому предназначен Проводник, должна быть личная причина искать Гриндевальда. И очень веская причина.

— У меня она есть, — решительно кивнул Гарри, — мы можем попробовать сегодня?

— Пожалуйста, не торопись! — жалобно попросила Гермиона. — Мы можем, приготовления там не сложные. Но…

— Не тяни, Гермиона, прошу, я должен спешить! — настойчиво проговорил Гарри, поднимаясь. — Что нам нужно?

— Да ничего нам не нужно! — вспылила она. — Рон очертит вокруг тебя круг, я произнесу заклинание, и Проводник появится. Есть другая трудность. Похоже, он будет вести тебя, только если ты останешься совсем один. 

— Это как раз хорошо! — воскликнул Гарри. — Не хотел бы я втягивать вас в это еще больше!

— Но Гарри!..

— Это только мое дело, — твердо ответил Гарри. — Тем более если Проводник сработает только для ищущего, а ищущий — я. Вы и так помогли мне куда больше, чем я мог рассчитывать.

— Друзья навсегда, помнишь? — хором ответили Рон и Гермиона. И на сердце у Гарри стало немного легче.

— Ты прав, — неохотно признала Гермиона. — Но послушай, что я тебе скажу. И внимательно, а не как обычно. — Тут Гарри с Роном невольно хмыкнули и переглянулись. — Вы всегда отвлекаетесь, когда дело доходит до серьезных вещей. Послушай, а потом мы перейдем к заклинанию.

— Я слушаю, Гермиона, говори же. — Гарри с трудом мог унять нетерпение.

— Я не буду поучать тебя. Просто помни, что убивают чаще всего не проклятия и не магия. А страх, голод, усталость. 

— Когда мы нашли тебя, — перебил Рон, — я просто поверить не мог…

— Да, — признал Гарри, — вы правы. Я тогда совсем обезумел. Не думал ни о чем…

— Это понятно! — нетерпеливо воскликнула Гермиона. – Но, Гарри, это не должно повториться! Ты отправляешься в опасное путешествие, и мы не отпустим тебя, если ты не пообещаешь, что будешь… хоть немного думать о себе!

— Я обещаю, — просто сказал Гарри. — Ведь иначе действительно ничего не получится.

— Хорошо, договорились. Смотри, что мы приготовили. — Гермиона достала свою зачарованную сумку, вмещавшую все на свете, и положила ее на стол. Там оказались сохраняющие тепло одеяла, набор самых разных зелий, запас еды. Все было собрано и продумано с огромным тщанием.

— И главное, — голос Рона звучал решительно, — мы будем связываться с тобой каждый день по нашему зеркалу. И не вздумай пропустить это! Иначе вместо патронуса я пришлю боггарта.

Представив, как бы сейчас выглядел его боггарт, Гарри содрогнулся.

— Лучше не надо.

— Тогда следи за зачарованным зеркалом, Мерлин его подери! — Гермиона была солидарна с мужем. — Оно создано не для того, чтобы ты таскал его в кармане и заставлял нас сходить с ума! И не вздумай снова простудиться! 

Они еще раз перебрали содержимое сумки, обнялись. 

— Ну что, давай начинать, — нервно сказал Рон. — Скоро ночь, а сотворение Проводника потребует расхода твоей магии. Чтобы двинуться в путь утром, тебе понадобится отдых.

— Да, — кивнул Гарри, — начинайте. Что я должен делать?

— Просто встань в самую середину комнаты, — распорядилась Гермиона, разворачивая свиток и пробегая его глазами. — Никогда не встречалась с такой магией, тут создается связь между твоим и его именем…

Гарри встал, отложив свой кошель под подушку — он не хотел экспериментировать с тем, как магия будет воздействовать на бьющееся сердце Северуса. Пытаясь не нервничать, он улыбнулся Рону:

— Звучит интересно. Гермиона, думаю, это даст тебе пищу для размышлений на время вашего скучного-скучного медового месяца.

Рон достал палочку и, бормоча простейшие оградительные формулы, очертил вокруг Гарри круг, вспыхнувший белым светом. Гермиона внимательно проследила за ним, потом прокашлялась и тоже достала палочку, направив ее на Гарри. 

— Подумать только, даже не нужно никаких пассов. Выглядит просто…

Четко артикулируя, она проговорила короткое заклинание. 

И сердце Гарри перестало биться. Видимо, на его лице отразился испуг — друзья бросились к нему, но круг снова вспыхнул белым и оттолкнул их. Воздух в легких кончился, Гарри упал на колени, закашлялся, пытаясь вдохнуть хоть глоток, и из его судорожно раскрытого рта выпорхнула пронзительно-синяя бабочка.

Теплый воздух тут же хлынул в легкие, сердце забилось снова, круг вспыхнул и исчез. Рон подхватил его, и Гарри слабо махнул рукой:

— Все уже в порядке, не беспокойтесь. Просто дыхание перехватило.

— Мерлинов фокусник этот Гриндевальд, — выругался Рон. — Лицо у тебя было…

— Все хорошо. — Гарри не мог оторвать взгляда от бабочки. Она выглядела сотканной из света — такая яркая, казалось, от нее исходило собственное перламутровое свечение. — Такая красивая. И я чувствую ее — как будто это моя магия создала ее. Она приведет меня, куда нужно.

— Ох, Гарри. Жутко это все. Бабочка изо рта… — Рон смутился и глянул вопросительно: — Кажется, пойти на такое может только тот, кто влюблен.

— Значит, я сделаю так, как делают те, кто влюблен, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Я думал, вы-то сможете понять.

Гермиона вздохнула и сжала его руку. Рон молча кивнул.

Прощание было неловким — друзья отправлялись в свой медовый месяц, а Гарри — на встречу с самым мрачным волшебником на земле. Проглотив очередные слова благодарности, Гарри обнял их обоих.

— До встречи, — скороговоркой проговорил он и проводил их до двери. Сквозь сиреневые закатные сумерки он смотрел, как они выходят за ворота постоялого двора, обнявшись, оглядываются и машут ему. Он поднял ладонь в прощальном жесте — и они исчезли. Солнце зашло, и темнота быстро стала непроглядной.

*

Со следующим рассветом Гарри покинул трактир и снова углубился в лес. Бабочка порхала перед ним, вызывающе яркая на фоне тусклых красок холодного пейзажа.

Помня о том, каким беспомощным он был, когда друзья нашли его, он старался сохранять здравый рассудок. Аккуратно устраивался на ночлег, не забывал о тепле и горячей еде, держал связь с друзьями. Отчаянье и надежда сменяли друг друга, порой почти доводя его до лихорадки, но Гермиона предусмотрела и это. Несколько глотков успокаивающей настойки — и как бы ни колотилось его сердце, стараясь поделиться силой с тем, другим, скрытым в кожаном кошельке, Гарри крепко засыпал. 

Только с тоской, снедающей его, он ничего не мог поделать.

*

Дни становились короче и короче, большую часть пути Гарри проделывал в сумерках. Иногда ему казалось, он забыл, как выглядит солнце.

Уже темнело, когда Гарри услышал треск ломающихся веток. Слева на него резво надвигался большой кабан, заросший черной щетиной. Гарри вытащил палочку и спрятался за деревом. Кабан пробежал мимо, тяжело развернулся.

— Я не буду тебя убивать, — громко проговорил Гарри в надежде, что зверь уйдет. Не тут-то было. Наклонив голову, кабан снова ринулся вперед.

Гарри отскочил, опять скрывшись за деревом. Не дожидаясь новой атаки, он сотворил чары левитации и поднялся к развилке ветвей на безопасной высоте. Устроившись там, он закутался в плащ.

— Ну теперь бросайся сколько угодно, если не надоело, — сказал он, глядя, как кабан обходит дерево кругом. Вяз был старым, сидеть между толстых ветвей было бы даже удобно, если бы не холод. Достав из Гермиониной сумки зачарованное оранжевое одеяло, он попытался завернуться в него и настроился на долгое ожидание. Кабан не собирался уходить: похрюкивал, разрывал землю у дерева, иногда обходил его кругом. Темнело. Гарри задремал. От неудобной позы затекала спина, временами он выплывал из зыбкого полузабытья, менял позу и слушал, как шуршит внизу зверь. 

Едва забрезжил слабый зимний рассвет, Гарри спустился вниз. Попытался размять затекшие ноги, разогнуться и согреться — но тут из густого подлеска снова возник кабан. Гарри протер глаза — зверь не двигался, не пытался напасть, стоял смирно, глядя на него.

— Я больше не полезу на дерево, — сказал Гарри.

Кабан хрюкнул и отступил на шаг назад, его раздвоенные копыта оставили на земле глубокий след. Гарри ждал. Кабан отступил еще на шаг, потом развернулся, прошел немного и остановился, оглядываясь. Гарри не двигался. Зверь издал низкий звук, больше похожий на рычание. 

— Чего же тебе? — спросил Гарри, не понимая, проснулся ли он до конца. Синяя бабочка полетела вперед и остановилась прямо над огромной клыкастой головой, медленно помахивая крыльями. Гарри шагнул к ним. Кабан довольно хрюкнул и потрусил вперед, оглядываясь и останавливаясь, когда Гарри отставал. Пришлось пить и есть на ходу, поскольку зверь почти не давал ему передышек, уводя за собой все дальше и дальше в лес. Ближе к вечерним сумеркам порядком вымотанный Гарри разглядел сквозь завесу мелькающих бледных снежинок синие искорки, сверкающие вдалеке. Его бабочка мерцала тем же самым цветом, и он ускорил шаг. Кабан куда-то исчез, но искры сияли все ближе — и вот перед Гарри простерся ров, неширокий, заполненный водой.


	11. Сад черепов

Бабочка перелетела через ров, и Гарри, собравшись с силами, перепрыгнул через темную воду. И оказался в самом странном саду, который когда-либо видел. Черные деревья, лишенные листвы, росли без всякого порядка. Их ветки гнулись под тяжестью черепов, висящих, будто переспелые плоды. Лунный свет окрашивал кости в бледно-голубой цвет, и они светились на фоне бархатно-чернильных стволов. Из глазниц то одного, то другого черепа вспархивали синие бабочки, танцуя в воздухе, выписывая замысловатые узоры, вылетали и возвращались обратно. Гарри все еще шел за своей бабочкой, стараясь не потерять ее среди сотен других, задевая ветки и черепа, но вот его Проводник подлетела к его лицу совсем близко, затрепетала крыльями и, вильнув в сторону, села в глазницу одного из черепов, сложила крылышки и потухла. 

Гарри остановился и огляделся. Впереди в сгущающихся сумерках белел большой дом.

Сложенный из пористого известняка, он словно впитывал свет, высокие ступени выглядели старыми и разбитыми, нескольких колонн в портике не хватало.

Вот он, стало быть, и дошел.

Пробираясь к ступеням сквозь черные заросли чертополоха, Гарри задел покосившуюся статую с двумя лицами. Лицо, обращенное к саду, было мрачным, с крупными выразительными чертами. Лицо, смотревшее на дом, было ссечено, и вместо глаз, носа и лба остался только слепой, в осколках, камень со стершимися от времени краями. 

Мимоходом Гарри подумал о том, каким прихотливым мышлением наделен, должно быть, хозяин, обративший обезображенное лицо статуи прямо к своим окнам, решительно поднялся по ступеням и постучал в дверь.

Он вслушался в тяжелые скорые шаги и зажмурился, когда из-за открывшейся двери хлынул свет.

— Вот кто ко мне пришел на ночь глядя, — проговорил хозяин дома. — Юный маг с проклятием в кошельке. Я ждал тебя. Входи!

Гарри переступил через порог и будто согнулся под тяжестью неведомой ноши — сразу стало сложно дышать. Воздух был пропитан дымом курящихся смол, яркий факел на стене чадил, рождая больше теней, чем тусклого света.

Геллерт Гриндевальд был высоким, и годы не уничтожили гордую осанку. Лицо напоминало череп, обтянутый кожей, глаза были изменчивы, как желтый дым. Гарри никак не мог поймать его взгляд, поэтому оглядел каменные белые стены, длинную серую мантию, седые волосы. Он смешался, не зная, как лучше сказать о своей просьбе.

— Не говори ничего. Иди в комнату. — Гриндевальд пошел вперед, поманив Гарри за собой.

Комната с колоннами вдоль стен выглядела большой, но Гарри было тесно. В середине стоял стол, сбоку — каменные скамьи, по углам — курильницы. Потолок был зачарован — сперва Гарри подумал, что там темнеет затянутое облаками ночное небо, как в Хогвартсе. Но приглядевшись, понял, что над ним не небо, а земля с прожилками корней, черная, непроглядная. Гарри стало жутко. В сплетении корней что-то шевельнулось, и он поспешно отвел глаза.

— Садись. Ешь. Ни о чем не спрашивай.

На большом, странно пустом столе появилась тарелка с какой-то похлебкой и пустой кубок. Гарри сел на скамью без спинки и взял ложку. В руках Гриндевальда оказался гранат. Подбросив его в воздух, он выхватил палочку. Плод завис над кубком, и его будто сжала невидимая рука — из треснувшей кожуры в кубок выплеснулся красный сок, забрызгивая стол и самого Гарри.

— Пей. И ешь.

Гарри осушил кубок, съел пару ложек похлебки и отодвинул миску.

— Теперь формальности выполнены. Говори. 

И Гарри рассказал все: от первого дня в Хогвартсе до последнего рассвета, не называя, впрочем, никаких имен. Ему не хотелось, чтобы имена Северуса и матери звучали здесь.

— Дай это мне! — Геллерт протянул руку, указывая на кошель, который Гарри бессознательно держал прижатым к груди. Поколебавшись, тот положил его в протянутую ладонь.

— Бедный Северус! — усмехнулся Гриндевальд.

— Как ты узнал?

— Я знал его, так что узнал даже в таком виде. Его магия такая неистовая и упрямая, ее сложно не запомнить и не узнать.

Геллерт помолчал и продолжил, взвешивая кошель в руке:

— Знаменитый зельевар, изобретательный, алхимик с изощренным умом, он умел сварить славу и даже закупорить смерть. Что за досада — двадцать лет бороться со своим проклятием и сдаться судьбе, встретив мальчишку с зелеными глазами.

— Но при чем здесь... — Гарри не смог подобрать слов. — Мои гончие лишь едва уступают гончим Сириуса… 

— Ты глупец, — ухмыльнулся колдун. — Гончие здесь совершенно ни при чем. Причина — ты, а не твои псы.

Гарри уронил голову и потер лицо руками. Он так устал.

— Я все равно не понимаю.

— Потому что ты слепец. Северус мог бы, я уверен, скрыться от гончих, противиться проклятию и дальше… Он проиграл просто потому, что не смог победить себя, свое желание. Желание, заставшее его врасплох, то, что пробудил ты.

— Какое? — безжизненно спросил Гарри.

— Быть пойманным.

Если бы Гарри мог, он бы заплакал. Но его сердце было так сковано холодом и болью, что он просто проговорил: 

— Я знаю, Северус жив. И ты можешь вернуть его… вернуть ему тело.

— И с чего ты взял, что это вообще возможно? – хмыкнул Гриндевальд.

— Сердце еще бьется. И мне больше некуда идти. Я не смогу жить, если оно остановится.

— Ты уже не смог, — смех Геллерта был трескучим, как пламя. 

— Так и есть. Ты не отказался, значит, мне говорили правду. Назови цену.

— Упрямый глупец… Почти такой же упрямый, каким был Северус. Ты сияешь, как маяк в ночной тьме, цена будет велика. 

— Говорили, я сильный маг. Возьми мою магию.

— Магию нельзя отнять, наивный мальчик. Ею нельзя поделиться, ее невозможно потерять. Мне нужно другое.

— Бери.

— Ты даже не спросишь, что? После того, как ты оплатишь мое колдовство, тебе ничего не останется. Твой маяк погаснет. Но как иначе превратить волосы, глаза и сердце обратно в живого человека? Мне нужна сама жизнь, юноша. Любовь. Сила, воспоминания. Я возьму твой свет, чтобы снова зажечь его жизнь, но тебе останутся только тени.

— Хорошо, — Гарри все еще сложно было говорить, — договорились.

— Я сделаю то, что ты желаешь. Но чтобы собрать в единое целое то, что так разрушено, нужна жертва. Что-то нужно разрушить взамен, разбить. Не пожалеешь своей души, мальчик? Весь ее свет понадобится мне для чуда — и еще немного я заберу себе в уплату за услугу, — жадно ухмыльнулся колдун.

— Ты вернешь к жизни Северуса?

— Да. Взамен на весь твой свет и еще немного в придачу. Ты забудешь себя самого, каким ты был раньше, останешься расколотым на части, запертым в ночи навсегда! — Слова старого волшебника взлетели под земляной потолок и глухо замерли там. 

— Да. Значит, так тому и быть. 

«Одни рождены для света. Другие — для бесконечной ночи», — вспомнил Гарри и кивнул сам себе:

— Что еще?

— Позже. Сейчас тебе нужно отдохнуть, я все приготовлю. Спи.

Гарри кивнул — и сознание тут же оставило его.

Придя в себя, он с ужасом понял, что кошелька при нем нет.

— Ага, проснулся. Ты вовремя, вставай, — раздался за спиной каркающий голос Геллерта.

Гарри протер глаза и сел. Прямо перед ним на черном каменном блюде пульсировало сердце. Было еще что-то, накрытое красной тканью, но рассмотреть все он не успел.

— Поспеши, скоро взойдет луна, — бросил Гриндевальд.

— Что я должен делать?

— Ничего. Делать буду я. Но мне нужна твоя кровь.

— Конечно. — Гарри закатал рукав.

Гриндевальд расхохотался. 

— Опусти рукав, мальчик! Мне нужно больше! Неужели ты думаешь, пара капель крови в силах превратить эти останки в живого мужчину? Я возьму кровь из бедра. 

Гарри быстро расстегнул бриджи и высвободил ногу.

— Не боишься, что будешь проклят, отдав свою кровь для темной магии? — Глаза Геллерта поблескивали, и Гарри почему-то вспомнил Дамблдора.

— Я уже проклят, — просто ответил Гарри. — Делай, о чем договаривались.


	12. Проклятый

— Тьма да станет днем,  
Станет вода огнем,  
Семя, вспоенное кровью,  
Да распустится цветком,  
Сгинут цепи кандалов,  
Оживи, проснись, воспрянь из оков,  
Из дальней дали или из-под земли  
На мой зов явись, восстань, живи!

Протяжный речитатив Гриндевальда заполнил всю комнату, звенел у Гарри в голове, проникал в самое сердце, вибрировал в костях.

Кровь лилась и лилась в чашу, потом в другую. Горько-сладкий дым заволок все вокруг. Гарри слабел и, следуя за мощным потоком магии, соскальзывал в огромную темную воронку, виток за витком, на самое дно, туда, где никогда не было ни солнца, ни лета, ни золотых осенних листьев, ни птичьих песен, ни улыбок, ни поцелуев. Ничего. Даже тогда, когда он замерзал в снежном лесу, он помнил все это, помнил Северуса — а сейчас забыл, как забывал самого себя. Скоро беспамятство поглотило его целиком.

*

Гарри с трудом выплыл из засасывающей пустоты. Борясь с тошнотой и головокружением, он открыл глаза. Воспоминания о долгом пути и его окончании вернулись к нему. Рывком сев, он огляделся и обомлел.

На деревянном столе, покрытое красной льняной тканью, лежало тело. Приволакивая ногу, Гарри кинулся к нему, схватил край покрывала.

— Даже не пробуй, если не хочешь, чтобы все пошло насмарку, — услышал он как сквозь вату. Довольный Гриндевальд сидел в кресле, сыто усмехаясь: — Нельзя смотреть.

Думать было невообразимо сложно. И Гарри не стал. Разжав пальцы, он навалился на край стола, протянул руки и ощутил под ладонями тело, скрытое покрывалом. Костлявая грудь, твердые ребра. И знакомое биение сердца под ними. Сейчас оно билось спокойно, грудина размеренно опускалась и поднималась. Как в бреду, Гарри гладил шершавый лен — под ним были плечи, шея, лицо — пальцы наткнулись на нос, и теплое дыхание согрело их даже через ткань. 

— Жив, жив, да, это его сердце, его нос, — сбивчиво бормотал Гарри, лихорадочно прижимая ладони к Северусу.

— Тебе пора, мальчик.

— Что? — Гарри замер.

— Уходи. Для тебя здесь нет места. Все, что мог, ты сделал, теперь только навредишь.

— Но я… Как же… Я хочу видеть… - Он шатался, голова кружилась, ужасное осознание того, что он еще раз потерял Северуса было невыносимым.

— Нет. Об этом у нас уговора не было.

— Но я…

— Ты отдал кровь своего сердца в обмен на желания своего сердца, это очень дурная сделка. Вижу, ваше образование никуда не годится. Ты изучал магию и не знаешь таких прописных истин? Уходи, пока я не прогнал тебя! 

Гарри пошатнулся.

— К тому же, — Гриндевальд опять рассмеялся своим трескучим смехом, — неужели ты думаешь, проснувшись, он захочет видеть хозяина псов, рвавших ему горло? Вижу, об этом ты не подумал, отдавая свою кровь? Отправляйся прочь! Ты здесь больше не нужен.

Гарри закрыл глаза. У него не было сил. Вслепую он еще раз очертил контуры лица Северуса и неловко шагнул назад. Из-под красного покрывала змеей выскользнула прядь черных волос. Не прикасаясь, Гарри проследил ее движение пальцами. Потом потянулся к завязкам плаща, с трудом стянул его с плеч, встряхнул и укутал им спящего.

— Здесь холодно, — пояснил он. — Он может простудиться. Топи лучше. 

Тяжело повернувшись, он нащупал свою палочку, трансфигурировал из носового платка посох и, тяжело опираясь на него, вышел за порог.

* 

Нога болела. Простреливающие боли терзали пах, живот. Гарри смутно соображал, что он шагает уже второй час через сумрачный лес по узкой тропинке. Куда, зачем — он не мог сказать. Было бы разумным остановиться, что-то сделать с раной, но он переставлял и переставлял ноги, будто чужая воля гнала его прочь — а своей у него больше не было, он был разбит. Будто ледяной ветер пронесся сквозь его сердце и унес все, оставив лишь пустоту.

Он шел, пока не заметил впереди прогалину. Тропинка змеилась дальше, но заросли сбоку… это был не лес, а изгородь. Протиснувшись между двумя колючими деревьями, Гарри оказался перед маленьким домиком.

Вокруг было тихо. Кусты, заросший двор, колодец, темные окна. Почувствовав, что здесь можно остановиться, Гарри толкнул незапертую дверь. Зажег на кончике палочки слабенький огонек. Печь, маленькая кровать, стол и несколько полок. Запас сухих дров. Можно отдохнуть. Гарри впихнул охапку дров в печь. С трудом сосредоточившись, поджег их. Сотворил согревающее заклинание, поняв, что замерз до полного окаменения. Опустошил несколько фиалов с кроветворным, заживляющим и укрепляющим зельями, упал на кровать и забылся.


	13. Отшельник

Неделя шла за неделей в маленьком домике в лесу. Рана Гарри воспалилась, пока он спал, и заживала дурно. Он истратил на нее остаток подходящих зелий из аптечки, но все равно прихрамывал, когда пытался ходить.

Не то чтобы он много ходил. Гарри казалось, что он так и не проснулся. Что все еще спит, полумертвый от усталости. Мир выцвел, звуки доносились до него, как сквозь вату. Он постепенно подъедал запасы и не чувствовал вкуса еды. Воздух перестал насыщать его, порой он останавливался, задыхаясь, в панике пытаясь вдохнуть хоть глоток, как будто Гермиона снова произнесла заклинание создания Проводника. Как будто его сердце выпорхнуло у него из груди синей бабочкой и осталось там, в комнате под тяжелым земляным потолком, под красной льняной тканью. И билось там, с каждым часом все реже. 

Гарри старался исполнять обещания. Он связывался с друзьями, нарочно садясь подальше от окна, чтобы зеркало оставалось в тени. Воспоминания о них побледнели, он видел их, как будто сквозь тусклое грязное стекло. Рыжие волосы Рона, яркие глаза Гермионы — все было словно испачкано в золе, выцвело, отодвинулось вдаль. Гарри не хотел бы встретиться с ними лицом к лицу — боялся, что зола, в которую обратилась его память, могла бы серой пылью осесть на его друзей. Поэтому день за днем он коротко говорил: все в порядке, да, просто нужно освоиться, нужно подождать, все нормально, нет, просто хочется еще побыть одному. 

Возможно, его в конце концов просто забудут. Или он привыкнет к этой серой мгле вокруг и внутри. Или забудет, что когда-то было по-другому, и тогда будет уже все равно.

Об охоте, своих гончих и прекрасном замке с подземельем, с лабораторией, с алхимиком, который прислонялся лбом к дубовому стволу, сжимая его плечи, он помнил каждую минуту. Но эти воспоминания, будто накрытые непроницаемым колпаком защитных чар, больше не принадлежали ему. Они отдалились, как чужая сказка, замкнутая в стеклянном шарике. Может быть, там же остались его сердце, его дыхание, вкус пищи и воздух. Жаль, отстраненно думал Гарри, что себя нельзя собрать воедино из осколков, как разбитую вазу, просто сотворив чары восстановления. 

В конце концов, желание его сердца было исполнено, и Северус вернулся к жизни. О прочем он и не думал — и теперь нечего было ждать. Он заплатил требуемую цену. Может быть, к этому и можно притерпеться, продолжать существовать, — разве мало в мире разбитых сердец и расколотых жизней? По крайней мере, его душа была отдана не зря.

Понемногу начал таять снег, проглядывала темная земля, укрытая опавшими листьями. Гарри ковылял к терновым деревьям, всматривался в глубину леса, отгороженного от него шипастыми ветвями, и возвращался в дом, смотреть на горящий в печи огонь. Просто смотреть, без мыслей, без воспоминаний, без чувств.

*

Однажды под вечер его одинокое созерцание огня было прервано. Со стороны дороги послышались торопливые шаги и человеческие голоса. Поднявшись, Гарри вышел на крыльцо, чтобы встретить гостей. К нему шагал огромный, похожий на медведя мужчина, заросший бородой по самые глаза. Он сопровождал серую от усталости молодую женщину с осунувшимся от горя лицом.

— Господин мой, господин отшельник, помогите! — тонко воскликнула она. — Дочка у меня! Задыхается! Вы ведь маг, вы все можете!

— Вот, дите болеет — басом пояснил человек-медведь. — А я лесничий здесь, знаю, вы поселились. Вдруг поможете? Помрет ведь, — махнул он рукой.

— Я не целитель, — голос отвыкшего от разговоров Гарри позвучал хрипло, — но посмотрим, что смогу сделать. Несите ее сюда, в тепло.

Гарри указал на свой единственный стол, и женщина распеленала ребенка. Личико девочки было посиневшим, она едва дышала, с трудом вдыхая воздух. У нее был сильный жар. 

— Она кашляла? 

— Да, господин, но обычно, как все кашляют, а потом вдруг вот…

Гарри судорожно вспоминал все, что он успел узнать о магическом целительстве. Крохи. Споить ребенку хотя бы укрепляющее зелье не представлялось возможным — в ее горло едва проходил даже воздух. В полном замешательстве он вспоминал Молли и ее детей, младшую сестру, которая, кажется, тоже болела чем-то таким, но лекари, сведущие в чарах, всегда были рядом. Кашель, жар, затрудненное дыхание — круп? Это же маггловская болезнь. Но ведь это же и есть магглы! Гарри встряхнулся и попытался унять волнение.

Каждый вдох давался малышке с трудом, она пыталась кашлять, со свистом выталкивая что-то из горла. Гарри пришла в голову единственная здравая мысль — если ей что-то мешает дышать, нужно это убрать. Если не предпринять что-нибудь прямо сейчас, она умрет прямо у него на столе.

— Запрокиньте ей голову! — велел он матери и, поднеся волшебную палочку к открытому рту, направляя ее прямо в горло, сосредоточился и четко произнес:

— Эванеско!

Девочка со свистом втянула воздух и громко заревела.

— Так-то лучше, — выдохнул он. Теперь дело за зельями.

Зелье от лихорадки, укрепляющее... Какое счастье, что у него предусмотрительная подруга!

Еще час они тихо сидели, наблюдая, как выравнивается дыхание больной девочки. Хагрид — так звали лесничего, рассказывал, что он смотрит за здешними лесами, и что их деревня далеко.

— Как же вы добрались?

— Ну... — великан смутился. — У меня есть свои способы. Я не волшебник, но кое-что могу!

— Вот и хорошо. — Гарри не было дела до чужих тайн. Он коснулся губами лба девочки: — Лихорадка спала. Думаю, с ней теперь все будет в порядке. 

Женщина долго благодарила Гарри, попыталась упасть на колени, немало его смутив, но в конце концов они ушли, и он с облегчением лег спать, успев лишь мимолетно удивиться, что люди узнали о нем и о том, что он маг. 

*

С тех пор Хагрид захаживал раз в неделю. Сначала чтобы рассказать, что девочка пошла на поправку и передать благодарность матери: хлеба, дюжину яиц и немного крупы. Потом поведать, что девочка уже вовсю бегает и снова передать хлеба.

Гарри скоро привык к нему. Хагрид был неразговорчив, и они порой сидели молча, прихлебывая чай, которого, благодаря предусмотрительности Гермионы, у Гарри было вдоволь.

Лесничий ни о чем не расспрашивал, только часто сетовал, что такой молодой да ученый юноша — а уже отшельник. 

— Да уж, нашли ученого, — хмыкал Гарри и надеялся, что в той деревне больше никто не заболеет так, чтобы прибегать к помощи мага. После происшествия с девочкой он осознал, насколько плохо был осведомлен о методах врачевания. На всякий случай он попытался освежить те начатки зельеварения и науки о травах, которые отложились в голове. 

Обнаружив на заднем дворе у колодца заросшие грядки, на которых уже понемногу зеленела смешанная поросль, он занялся поисками знакомых растений.

Приглядевшись, он узнавал то одно, то другое, и немного воспрял духом. Нагнувшись, сорвал один листик горько пахнувшей травы и будто погрузился в дремоту. Шум ветра в кронах, потрескивание старого дома — все слилось в единый мелодичный гул и отдалилось, и Гарри почувствовал, как соки движутся по стеблю, как трутся друг о друга нежные листочки и нашептывают ему, что это за трава и как ее можно использовать. 

— Я могу так, и так, и еще вот как, — кажется, рассказывало ему каждое растение, словно листы пергамента со столбцами свойств вставали перед глазами.

Божье дерево — погрузить в сон, переходящий в смерть, горькая полынь — вытравить плод или приворожить, прострел — охладить в сердце всякую страсть, боярышник — навести проклятие на семью, во дворе которой растет дерево… Ни одного обещания вылечить, защитить или укрепить Гарри не мог услышать или вспомнить, как ни старался. Кажется, все исцеляющие заклинания испарились у него из памяти, а огород был засажен одними ядовитыми растениями. Гарри бы испугался, если бы у него остались силы. 

Подумав о темных сторонах магии, которые открывались перед ним сами собой, он окружил свой дом широко расставленными чарами отвлечения внимания, оставив доступ только для Хагрида. 

Он попробовал привести в порядок сад, но даже сорняки наполняли его разум шелестящим шепотом, а сердце — горечью, и он забросил это занятие. День за днем он занимался рутинными делами, почти не используя магию. Доставал воду из колодца, грел ее, брился (после того, как Гермиона, увидев через зеркало его отрастающую бороду, так переполошилась, что едва удалось отговорить ее от немедленной аппарации), готовил нехитрый завтрак, подметал, пытался немного прогуляться, потом снова доставал воду… Каждый день подходил к концу, и каждый вечер Гарри испытывал облегчение, засыпая. 

* 

— Господин, а вот и праздничный пирог для вас! — Хагрид, как всегда, постучал не в дверь, а в столб, поддерживающий крышу, и Гарри привычно подумал, что в следующий раз старая древесина точно не выдержит.

— А, Хагрид, сейчас заварю чаю.

Лесничий разложил на столе большой пирог.

— С курятиной, свежим луком и яйцами, нынче же Остара, день сравнялся с ночью. 

— А… — Гарри оглядел пирог и решительно подвинул его к Хагриду: — Ты ешь сам. Я не ем мяса.

— Ох, как же, такой молодой… — завел привычную жалобу Хагрид. — Ну может, хоть капелюшечку со мной выпьете, раз праздник?

Гарри кивнул.

Хагридово пойло, кажется, могло растворить жестяные кружки. У Гарри потекли из глаз слезы, и он спешно запил едкую настойку чаем. 

— Ну нынче весна, — расчувствовался лесничий, — и вот что скажу — необыкновенная она, весна эта! Вон травы как пошли в рост! Клевер у вашего дома — аж пружинит под ногами! А еще видел я чудную животинку. Лань, безрогая, белая, что твои облака! Не подпускает, правда, я только издалека видел.

Гарри замер.

— Вот сегодня недалеко отсюда и видел. Может, и вам повезет. Ну, за ваше здоровье!

*

Теперь Гарри начал видеть сны. Сны, после которых он просыпался на смятых простынях, мокрых от слез, семени и крови. Проснувшись, он не мог больше уснуть. Зализывал прокушенную губу, накладывал очищающее заклинание, перевязывал снова открывшуюся рану на бедре, одевался и выходил на улицу. Зябко вздрагивая, он обходил сад и пускался по лесу наугад. 

Во сне он был гончей. Белой гончей с красными ушами. Несся вперед сквозь снег, сквозь лай других собак и лунный свет, его манил запах, слаще которого не было ничего. Пьяный погоней, он был живым как никогда. Белизна вокруг окрашивалась алым, и Гарри просыпался.

Хромая, он бродил по темному лесу, и ему казалось, что с неба над головой несется железный звук зовущих охотничьих рожков и лай псов. Раскаленные добела звезды созвездия Гончих мчались, и его белый Энгус, пес с красными ушами, возглавлял свору. Он чувствовал себя живым, больным, жаждущим и знал, что жажда никогда не будет утолена. Кровь сочилась из его раны — и ему становилось немного легче, как будто с ней выходили тоска и вина, терзающие его день и ночь.


	14. Белая

— Господин мой, тут эта… — Гарри сидел на крыльце и сматывал чистые высохшие тряпицы для перевязки, когда Хагрид появился на тропинке, передвигаясь удивительно бесшумно для своего могучего сложения. Он нес в руках сверток.

— Что это? — сложив чистую ткань в деревянный ларь, Гарри приподнялся, придерживаясь за перила.

— Да котенок это! — в охрипшем голосе лесничего звучала досада. — Нашел в пруду мешок, топили их. А эта, гляжу — живая еще. Подумал — все одно живая душа будет в доме, может, возьмете?

Развернув кусок холста, Хагрид вытащил зверька и посадил на ладонь. Белый котенок с недавно прорезавшимися мутными глазами жалобно мяукнул.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Чем же я его кормить буду?

— Кошечка это, она, — со знанием дела пояснил Хагрид, ссаживая котенка на крыльцо. Спотыкаясь, тот сделал шаг, другой, свалился со ступеньки и пронзительно мяукнул. Нагнувшись, Гарри взял котенка на руки. 

— Принес я вот тут, чем кормить-то, — продолжал Хагрид, — да и вам не дело сидеть на одних кореньях. Такой молодой, а уже отшельник, еще и голодать-то, — с упреком продолжал он. — Не дело это, вот, я что скажу. Так что принес, принес, и молочка, и творога, и хлеба.

Котенок ухватил Гарри за палец и принялся сосать его. 

— Тебя вот мне не хватало, — обратился Гарри к кошке, — даже зубов у тебя еще нет. Но живая душа, не бросать же.

— Я и назвал ее уже, и удачно так! — обрадовался Хагрид. — Как знал, что возьмете! Белая ее зовут, раз она белая, значит!

Гарри помрачнел. 

— Значит, Белая, — пробормотал он. Ну что же…

— Я, стало быть, на неделе еще молочка занесу! — заспешил Хагрид. — Оно мне по дороге будет! Будьте здоровы, господин мой!

Гарри хмуро смотрел ему вслед и рассеянно поглаживал котенка. 

А на следующий день на поляне, заросшей клевером, он заметил белую лань. Намек, белый призрак, изящно скользнувший вдалеке между деревьями, скорее оживший лунный свет, чем животное, но Гарри узнал ее.

Узнал и опустился на ступени. Сердце грохотало, больно билось о ребра. Будто лопнула на нем ледяная броня, и теперь осколки разрывали грудь. Всматриваясь в даль, где мелькало и мелькало светлое серебро шкуры, Гарри забыл о времени, забыл о незаживающей ране. Когда сумерки стали непроглядными, его лицо было мокрым от слез. Чувствуя себя опустошенным, он тяжело поднялся и вернулся в темный дом.

*

Лань появлялась все чаще и с каждым днем подходила все ближе. Теперь она объедала купу ветреницы на краю огорода, за зарослями цветущего терна.

Сидя на крыльце, Гарри зачарованно смотрел, как нежные лепестки слетают на белую грациозную спину. Он почти мог видеть, как она переступает тонкими ногами и тянется за молодыми побегами. Это было настоящее чудо… Но резкий запах гари вернул его на землю. Выругавшись вполголоса, Гарри, споткнувшись, бросился в дом: каша, о которой он совершенно забыл, подгорела, дым и тошнотворный запах горелой пшеницы заполнили комнату. 

— Прощай, обед, — мрачно усмехнулся Гарри, подхватил испускающий едкий дым горшок заклинанием левитации и направил через открытую дверь на крыльцо. Открывая окно, чтобы выпустить чад, Гарри услышал шипение воды.

Перешагнув через порог, он застыл. 

На ступенях сидел Северус Снейп и заливал наколдованной струей воды его сгоревшую кашу. Прямая осанка и острый профиль, черные волосы рассыпались по плечам, как прежде, — все точь в точь такое, как Гарри помнил, все еще помнил. Когда котелок перестал шипеть и исходить паром, Снейп изящным движением взмахнул рукой так, что палочка скользнула в широкий рукав, и оглянулся.

Мир расплылся перед глазами Гарри. Потом ясность зрения вернулась, но в фокусе все равно было только поднятое лицо Северуса. Он выглядел моложе и спокойнее. Почти разгладились складки у губ, и исчезла из глаз тень постоянной усталости.

— Заклинание, убирающее пленки из горла при детском крупе выполняется по-другому, — сказал Снейп, не утруждая себя приветствием. Его голос звучал по-старому низко и глубоко, но более мягко. — Однако не могу не заметить, ты проявил известную находчивость.

Гарри не смог вымолвить ни слова. Колени подогнулись, он неловко опустился на ступени рядом. Некоторое время он молчал, глядя на Северуса и пытаясь совладать с голосом. Потом хрипло выдавил:

— Из лечебных заклинаний я вообще знаю только противопростудное и обезболивающее, ну, и Эннервейт, конечно.

— Я так и понял, — хмыкнул Снейп и повернулся к нему. Он внимательно оглядывал Гарри, не делая попыток продолжить разговор. 

У Гарри на языке вертелась тысяча вопросов. И извинения. Но произнести вслух он не смог ничего, только смотрел и смотрел в лицо Северуса, а потом, когда груз несказанных слов стал невыносимым, опустил глаза.

— Кажется, ты был прав, советуя мне держаться подальше от зелий, видишь, мне и кашу доверить нельзя, — сделал он попытку пошутить.

Снейп склонил голову набок и посмотрел на Гарри озадаченно.

— Хм, кстати, а откуда ты узнал про девочку с крупом? — Гарри наконец немного взял себя в руки.

— У Гриндевальда есть зеркало, в которое можно смотреть за округой, — двинул бровью Снейп.

— Что? — Гарри казалось, что он ослышался. — Зеркало? Ты… наблюдал за мной?

— Краем глаза, — признался Снейп.

— Но почему? Ты? Ты смотрел? 

«Ведь я — хозяин псов, рвавших ему горло»? — пронеслось у него в голове. 

— Неужели тебе не было… — Гарри ушам своим не верил, окончательно смешался и не смог договорить. В смятении он искоса взглянул на шею Снейпа, страшась увидеть шрамы, и вспотел от облегчения, обнаружив бледную кожу, гладкую, нетронутую. 

Снейп посмотрел на него так, будто у него выросла вторая голова. Некоторое время его изумление было почти осязаемым, а потом он нахмурился:

— Кстати, почему ты до сих пор хромаешь?

— Так, рана плохо зажила, — смутился Гарри, представив, когда Снейп мог это заметить. — Но это не страшно, ерунда. У меня было заживляющее зелье, но что-то пошло не так.

— Я понял. Не провожай меня, я вернусь. — Снейп легко поднялся с крыльца и, кивнув на прощание, зашагал прочь. Гарри разглядел, как сверкнула вышитая лилия, когда плащ, оставленный им тогда у Гриндевальда, взметнулся вокруг высокой фигуры. 

Он поднялся и, не дожидаясь, пока Снейп скроется из виду, ушел в дом, закрыл дверь и упал на стул перед огнем.


	15. Ландыши

Через несколько дней, собираясь ужинать, Гарри услышал шаги, которые определенно не принадлежали Хагриду. В две секунды оказавшись у двери, он распахнул ее и отступил внутрь, приглашая войти.

Снейпу потребовалось нагнуться, чтобы пройти через низкую притолоку.

— Мерлин побери эти избушки, — проворчал он. — Как будто для гномов их строили. Как Хагрид мог тут жить?

— Так это домик Хагрида? И ты знаешь его?

— Сколько вопросов, Поттер, — дернул бровью Снейп. — Как это любезно с твоей стороны.

— Прости, — Гарри тряхнул головой, — проходи, не желаешь присоединиться ко мне за обедом?

— Благодарю. — Снейп легко кивнул и сел за стол, вытянув ноги, сразу занявшие всю комнату, и предоставив Гарри притулиться в уголке. Оглядев нехитрую снедь, он удивленно взглянул на хозяина.

— Ты что, питаешься вот этим? Крупа и трава? Подножный корм?

— Еще есть чай.

— Так ведь и свихнуться недолго. Неудивительно, что ты так медленно поправляешься. Ты же охотник, неужели здесь не нашлось дичи? Я бы съел кусок мяса…

— Я не охотник больше и мяса не ем. Это все, что я могу предложить, — вздрогнув, покачал головой Гарри и придвинул ему тарелку с кашей.

Снейп нахмурился, потом поднял глаза.

— Не охотник? Свою суть не так-то легко изменить. Что до мяса… не говори мне, что ты боишься крови. После того, как пролил столько собственной.

— Этого недостаточно… — прошептал Гарри, опустив голову.

— О чем ты? Ты разве ничего не понял? Только это и могло снять проклятие Волдеморта. Твоя кровь. Все-таки дурно тебя учили магии, — сказал Северус. — Ты же развоплотил его. А теперь уничтожил его проклятие, с которым я жил все эти годы, заплатив высокую цену. И вот я жив... и свободен.

— Но я видел лань! — воскликнул Гарри.

— Здесь нет охотников, Гарри. Кроме тебя, конечно. К тому же, я могу по своему желанию превратиться обратно, теперь это дар, сродни анимагии. Проклятие снято благодаря тебе. Я жив только потому, что ты сделал то, что сделал. Хотя это было немыслимое безрассудство. Отчаянное, безумное, кто бы пошел на это? — Северус улыбнулся и качнул головой, будто сам удивляясь. 

— Не знаю, что сказать. — Гарри обессилено откинулся на стену. 

— Тебе нет нужды говорить. Твои дела говорят за тебя. Да и не силен ты в разговорах, — усмехнулся Северус. Гарри не знал, куда деть руки, смущение завладело им. Но тут Белая, спящая на лавке, задрожала и хрипло мяукнула. Радуясь передышке, Гарри взял ее на руки, прижал ладонью к груди и стал тихо шептать что-то успокаивающее, гладя вздыбленную шерсть.

— Ей иногда снятся кошмары, — пояснил он. — Наверное, про то, как ее топят в мешке. Она все еще боится воды. 

Кошка быстро успокоилась и свернулась у бедра Гарри, обвив себя хвостом.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, глядя в сторону, — я иногда думаю, как, наверное, хорошо, если есть кому успокоить, когда просыпаешься от кошмара.

— Ешь, а то эта малосъедобная смесь еще и остынет, — повел плечом Снейп и сам принялся за еду.

После обеда Гарри разлил чай, и они, не сговариваясь, вышли на крыльцо и сели на ступени, глядя на покрытый белыми цветами терн.

— Вот подходящее зелье для твоей раны. — Снейп вытащил из кармана склянку: — Возьми. Через пару дней посмотрим, верно ли я все рассчитал. Только не говори мне, что ты пользовался заживляющим, не очистив рану от темной магии специальным зельем.

— Вообще-то так и было, — хмыкнул Гарри, — хотя, Мерлин побери, у меня было и очищающее зелье, Гермиона оставила, а Рон даже напоминал мне об этом. Но было уже поздно.

Снейп фыркнул и с видимым трудом сдержал язвительное замечание. Затем фыркнул:

— В чем мне повезло, так это в том, что я не был твоим наставником в зельеварении. В противном случае из нас двоих никто бы не дожил до сегодняшнего дня. Как ты умудрился выжить, так беспечно пользуясь зельями?

— Ну, видишь, друзья присматривали за мной.

— Твои друзья не лишены здравого смысла, — заметил Снейп и, допив чай, поставил чашку на перила.

— Я еще приду. Наноси зелье на ночь. 

— Спасибо. Доброй ночи.

— Доброй ночи, Поттер.

*

Гарри спал. Спал ночью и больше не просыпался с рассветом, задремывал после обеда там, где его одолевал сон. Кажется, он отсыпался за все бессонные ночи, которые когда-либо с ним случались. Во сне к нему возвращались силы, сплетались в единое полотно разорванные нити воспоминаний. Ему снилось море, залитое золотым солнечным светом, волны в белоснежной пене. Цветущие одуванчики: золото цветов на глазах превращалось в легкий белый пух. И смех, от которого в груди разливалось тепло. 

— Гарри, где ты? — сквозь сон он расслышал испуг в знакомом голосе и нашарил в кармане зеркало.

— Гермиона, не кричи так, я здесь, — щурясь спросонья, Гарри поднес зеркало к лицу. — Жив и здоров, просто проспал все на свете. Сейчас, погоди.

Он поднялся, вышел на улицу — солнце было уже высоко, и плеснул себе в лицо воды из ведра. Весело отряхнулся — ну и холодная она была! 

Вернувшись, он заглянул в зеркало и увидел, как Гермиона вытирает слезы.

— Что случилось? У вас все в порядке?

— Да, Гарри, теперь да, — она шмыгнула носом, — теперь точно у нас все в порядке.

— Да что с тобой? Я сто лет не видел, чтоб ты плакала!

— А я уже сто лет не видела, как ты улыбаешься. 

— Что?

— Сегодня ты улыбался, Гарри. А до этого, все эти месяцы… Ты сам себя в зеркало видел? Ты хотел побыть один, это понятно… Но мы ужасно волновались.

Гарри протянул руку и погладил поверхность зеркала. Гермиона потянулась к нему. 

— Я скоро увижусь с вами, обещаю. 

Гарри поболтал с друзьями и, чувствуя прилив новых сил, убрался в своем жилище. Нога перестала болеть, и он мог передвигаться свободно. Это вернуло давно забытую радость движения. Он вспомнил о верховых прогулках и удивился, как это не соскучился по ним раньше.

Вечером он долго бродил по двору в душистых сумерках. Терн и боярышник цвели вовсю, окутывая маленький сад цветочным облаком. Гарри думал, что это самая белая весна в его жизни, и прежняя боль таяла, уплывала по ветру вместе с душистыми лепестками.

На следующий день, желая исследовать дальние окрестности, Гарри отправился в лес надолго, вернувшись только к вечеру. Было так тепло, что он вынес тарелку на улицу, добавил в еду свежей зелени и пообедал под деревьями. Чувствуя приятную усталость, он закрыл глаза и откинулся на пышные заросли клевера.

Ему снилось, что кто-то гладит его волосы, касается щеки, ласково очерчивает подбородок. Просыпаться не хотелось.

— Не стоит спать на закате, — глубокий низкий голос проник в его сон. Гарри открыл глаза. Освещенный оранжевым закатным солнцем, рядом с ним сидел Снейп. Его черная мантия была усыпана маленькими белыми лепестками.

— Я принес тебе зелье от ночных кошмаров, — продолжил Снейп, — так что сможешь спать ночью спокойно.

— Честно говоря, мне не снятся кошмары больше. — Гарри смутился, но поднял взгляд и посмотрел в смягчившееся лицо Северуса: — С тех пор, как ты пришел в первый раз.

— Вот как.

— Да. Спасибо, — просто сказал Гарри. — Ты не видел?

— Нет, я не видел. Я перебрался в другое место, так что теперь за тобой наблюдает разве что Гриндевальд. В чем я очень сомневаюсь.

Они помолчали, глядя, как лес наполняется золотистым сумраком. 

— Твоя магия… снова сияет, — чуть улыбнулся Снейп. 

— Я думал, что уже больше никогда… — тихо начал Гарри и умолк.

— Почему? 

— Я же отдал… ну, все, что могло сиять. Все, что было и еще немного в придачу, как и просил Гриндевальд.

— То, что отдал — все равно твое, — медленно, но убежденно проговорил Снейп. — Как можно отдать свет? Его просто становится больше… как и прочих вещей такого рода.

— Геллерт Гриндевальд говорил…

— Гриндевальд знает все про тьму. Но не про свет, Гарри.

— Ты ведь утверждал, что темная магия оставляет следы. Я их чувствую.

— Неудивительно. Ничто не проходит без следа, особенно это касается темных чар. Но есть вещи, которые нельзя отобрать. И свет, который нельзя погасить. 

Гарри мельком глянул на него, сел и уставился на зеленую траву под ногами. Сердце его забилось быстрее.

— Знаешь, Дамблдор нашел нового зельевара. Гермиона рассказала мне.

— Я и не сомневался, — ровно проговорил Снейп. — Думаю, если бы я был незаменим, он бы вернул меня с того света.

— Это значит, ты свободен.

— Да, — медленно выдохнул Снейп. — Да, думаю, так и есть. 

— И ты можешь идти, куда захочется.

— Я так и делаю. Поэтому я здесь.

Не веря сам себе, Гарри снова поглядел на Снейпа. Он сидел, вытянув ноги в траве, и спокойно, внимательно смотрел на Гарри.

— А нога больше не болит. Спасибо тебе, Северус.

Снейп кивнул и удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

— Я понял. 

— Рана затянулась, знаешь… Я снова могу дышать. Я снова целый.

Гарри спрятал лицо, чувствуя близкие слезы. Он ощутил легкое прохладное прикосновение к тыльной стороне ладоней, к волосам и, поймав руки Снейпа в свои, поднял глаза.

— Ты, как сама жизнь, Гарри. Твой свет — как весна, которая непременно наступает за любой зимой. Пойдем, проводишь меня. Я хочу показать тебе кое-что.

Бок о бок они медленно шли через лес. Иногда Гарри протягивал ладонь, и Снейп не отнимал у него руки. Скоро стемнело, и над деревьями появился узкий молодой месяц. Влажный теплый ветер донес цветочный аромат, на небе высыпали звезды. 

Густой, звонкий, как хрусталь, сладкий аромат становился все гуще — и Снейп остановился.

— Смотри. 

Между старыми, корявыми липами раскинулась ландышевая поляна. Цветы белыми звездами мерцали над темными гладкими листьями. Звезды внизу и звезды наверху.

— Целое море ландышей. Красиво, верно? — Гарри ощутил нежное пожатие. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, Северус. 

Снейп еще немного постоял, склонив голову на бок, потом кивнул и медленно пошел прочь. Гарри остался в ночном лесу один. Аромат ландышей в темноте загустел, и Гарри плыл по нему, как лодка, лишенная весел. Он слушал и слышал: небо становилось тише, лай и железные звуки рожка больше не падали вниз, и созвездие Гончих псов повернуло в другую сторону. 

Он вдохнул полной грудью и медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как отпустило в груди. Будто тяжелая ноша упала с его плеч, дав свободу дыханию, и бесконечная зима осталась наконец позади.

Еще немного постояв, он уловил впереди плавное движение. К нему осторожно шла белая лань. Она подходила все ближе, ближе — и остановилась прямо перед ним. Гарри улыбнулся и протянул руку.


End file.
